Bound by a kiss
by rezakeene
Summary: The night before her wedding, Hermione uncovers a staggering revelation that could seriously alter the course of her life. Soulmate/Multiverse AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters and situations of the Harry Potter universe belong to JKR.

* * *

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione Granger thought she had everything in her life. All her immediate goals were achieved. Voldemort was burst into pieces at the hands of her best friend. The wizarding world was finally living at peace. Muggleborns were now being treated with much respect and love. Her work towards all the magical beings had been distinguished by the ministry, and the minister himself had asked her to join the department of magical law enforcement.

Coming to her personal life, she couldn't have been happier. Her parents have finally accepted her back into their lives and have given their blessing to continue her life in the magical world. And as for her love life, Ron had taken the plunge and got down on one knee. As any other girl, she had thought she didn't need anything else in her happy life. But what was that nagging feeling of emptiness that tugged at her heart? Why was she missing that sheer bliss of contentment?

The cool nightly breeze hit her face as she stepped out of the door. She stood on the doorstep relishing the teasing wisps of the cool air. She kept her eyes closed trying to calm her mind. But it didn't work. She sighed as her bare feet moved onto the gravel.

Her eyes darted to the marquee that was set up. It was magnificent against the beautiful night backdrop. Of course, it would be. After all, that is the place where two weddings of the century are going to take place. She slightly shook her head with a smile. She heard a small splash and her head whipped to see where it came from, while her hand moved to her pockets searching for the wand. Moody and his motto of constant vigilance got ingrained into her brain. But the familiar silhouette against the moonlight, near the stream, relaxed her.

"Just the person I needed," she mumbled sitting down next to him. "Don't worry, I won't let Ginny know that you broke her rule of separation till the wedding."

"Why am I not surprised," he said smiling. He was barefoot too. His Jeans were folded to the knees and his toes were playing with the water. "Finally it got to your nerves, huh?" He asked her giving his trademark roguish wink.

"You know me so well. Molly had finally given up urging us to have a good sleep for at least few hours. She had managed to drag Ginny for her beauty sleep. I agree it is almost dawn, and she was concerned for tomorrow. But I couldn't take it anymore," Hermione said mirroring his posture, welcoming the lovely sensation of water on her feet. "Ready for tomorrow?"

He looked back at the Marquee and sighed. "It seems elaborate."

"It is a bit," Hermione said watching a particular ripple that went particularly farther. "But you deserve it."

"I may deserve but do I really want it?" He chuckled and turned to her. "Did you ever imagine we would be getting married like this?"

"Every girl is entitled to her own dreams," Hermione said revisiting her childhood thoughts of her walking down the aisle in a white gown to the mysterious person waiting for her. She expected the mysterious person will be sporting red hair and long freckled nose by now, but he still remained cryptic. "But no, I didn't. It's definitely strange now I come to think of it, " she answered.

He nodded silently at her answer, his gaze fixed on the ripples in the water, glinting in the moonlight. He remained unusually solemn. Warning bells went off, in Hermione's head. She concernedly put her hands on his chin and turned his face towards her, "Something wrong, Harry?"

"Mmhm, nothing," Harry said turning back to the water.

"You know, you can tell me anything?" Hermione asked cupping his cheek.

"Can I? Now you're going to be someone else's," Harry asked his emerald eyes boring into hers. "I can't expect you to come running towards me when I'm in need of you."

Hermione laughed at his words. "You're joking right." But when Harry didn't laugh, she stiffened. "Harry, how can you say that? Your friendship's the most important thing in my life. Ron understands that. And I don't belong to anyone but myself." Hermione's eyes widened with a sudden realization. "Did Ron say anything about it? Do I need to go to the Grimmauld place and give him a lecture about the semantics of our relationship?"

"What are you going to do if I said he did?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"He clearly knows not to mess with me, on that topic. We had a very detailed discussion about that," Hermione said smugly. "So you listen to me, Harry Potter. Don't you ever keep doubts of that nature under this mop of hair," she said ruffling his hair. Harry leaned into her hand. Hermione smiled at the charming innocence of his gesture. "I'll always be there."

"Thanks! Hermione," Harry said taking her hand into his. "For everything."

Hermione smiled blushing at the words of his gratitude. "There's no need for that, Harry."

His hand found its place on her shoulders, as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione sighed at the familiar gesture and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry Potter had become physically affectionate since he killed Voldemort. He needed that reassurance after seeing so many loved ones' death. "I came here directly from Godric's Hollow," he mumbled.

"Oh! Harry, I would've accompanied you," Hermione said lifting her head and looking into his eyes. "I understand how tough it would have been for you."

"I needed some alone time with them," Harry said as his gaze was now fixed on the crooked house, that had been his first home in this wizarding world. "I wanted their blessing for what I'm going to do."

Hermione agreed with a little nod. "They will always be here with you. Not only them, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, everybody will be here tomorrow and not to forget, Snape," she finished teasingly.

"I'm not talking about tomorrow," Harry said looking at her.

"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone. "You are freaking me out. Tell me what it is."

Harry's green eyes twinkled for a moment as the hand on her shoulder moved to her neck. "I'm not sorry for doing this," he whispered.

Before registering what was about to happen, his lips softly touched hers. He dissolved her sudden gasp as his fingers followed their way into her wild hair. She slowly realized he was kissing her and she wasn't pulling back. This was Harry and she shouldn't do this. But it felt so right and good that she started kissing him back. She heard him growl at her advances as he took her lips with more intensity.

Her mind was swirling with a plethora of emotions. Her fingers were boring holes into the sides of his shirt. She didn't realize when she had opened her mouth to his ministrations as his tongue possessively took hold of hers. His arms now moved to her waist as he pulled her into his lap, but not for one moment his lips didn't leave hers.

Panting they came apart, but their foreheads kept touching. Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry was looking straight at her. "Do you feel that?"

The word 'what' that formed in her brain stopped, before reaching her lips as she realized what he was asking? The missing piece of her puzzle, the feeling of contentment she had been missing, the sheer bliss she craved her, was right there in front of her. In her best friend, she thought of as her brother.

She nodded with a teary smile. He slowly took her hand and placed it on his chest. The reverberations of his heartbeat under his skin made her hand tingle. "We're soulmates, Hermione."

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered as her heart started palpitating.

"Dumbledore told me," Harry said dropping his eyes to the ground. "He told me when I met him after Voldemort hit me with that killing curse."

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. With a wave anger flowing through her veins, "How could you do this to me, Harry?" She screamed catching him by his collar.

"I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I thought you were happy and I tried to find what you had. But I couldn't anymore. Just the mere thought of losing you forever made me hurt so much. Hermione, please try to understand."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, two rays of blue glowing light emanated from both of their hearts. They were warm and naughty. They surrounded them and tickled them. The rays slowly rose into the air bathing them in an ethereal glow and filling their hearts with warmth.

But as suddenly as they came and danced around them, they dived into the stream vanishing into the water, leaving the pair in shock.

"Whatever it was, wicked," Harry said gaping at the place the light had disappeared. Before Hermione's instincts kicked in, a faint sound of rumbling started and she caught onto his hand for support. Harry pushed her behind him, placing himself between her and the water. A fierce whirlpool had appeared almost immediately.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in panic and started running back. But the tendrils of blue light emerged from the whirlpool and advanced towards the running pair.

Hermione gave a glance back and gasped as the rays were almost onto them.

"Hermione, don't stop," Harry yelled back pulling her close to him.

They were almost up to the door when Hermione had fallen face first into the ground. The rays have got hold of her foot and were slowly dragging her back into the stream. Hermione cried loudly clawing at them, trying to get free.

Harry stopped and looked at her, anger flashing in his eyes. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him kicking the light rays with his feet. But he didn't see What Hermione saw in the next moment.

"Look out," Hermione screeched as the rays now enclosed both of them. Hermione looked in panic while Harry tried to fight in vain at that offending light.

"Harry, what's happening to us?" Hermione asked in tears as all their efforts turned futile. They were now almost in the stream. Both their eyes turned to the Burrow. There was no light in there clearly stating that all the people inside were unaware of what was happening just a few feet away.

"I'll protect you, Hermione," Harry spoke in determination pulling her into his embrace, as they were sucked into the vacuum of the whirlpool.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 2

* * *

"What's happening?" Hermione yelled clutching Harry tightly, with her eyes shut.

"Whatever it is, we'll find a way out. Trust me, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you," Harry yelled back holding Hermione to his heart. "But it's beautiful, take a look."

With some forced strength from Harry's assurance, Hermione popped open one of her eyes and took a peek at the ambiance.

The water around then had vanished completely. They were being held together just within the column of a glowing blue light against the darkness of the space. There was no chill, just warmth caressing them. They were transcending beyond their realms of understanding and Hermione couldn't help but look in awe.

"I think I know what it is," Hermione whispered into his chest. "I thought they were just a theory. I never knew they existed."

She felt his smile on her forehead. "I knew you would have some answers. Let's hear them."

"What do you know about wormholes Harry?" She asked extending her hand to stroke the column of brightness surrounding them. There was a slight tingle in her fingers where she touched the light.

"Is it like a secret door?" Harry asked lifting her chin. "But to where?"

"You're not entirely wrong, Potter," she smiled. "They are basically tunnels that connect two separate locations in spacetime."

There was suddenly a jerk in their pace, as the column took a spiral curve. Harry pulled her closer while she looked around in confusion. "It's ok, Herms. I've got you."

Hermione smiled at the name he called her. She practically hated any contractions of her name. But Harry could get away with that. Not even Ron was given that privilege. The way he called her 'Herms' with a light stress on the 's' at the end, gave it a new twist that made all her protests stop. But Hermione's heart sank into her stomach at the thought of Ron. Tomorrow was supposed to be her wedding day. And here she was hanging somewhere in the space without any clue.

"So what were you saying about those tunnels?" He asked cajoling her out of her thoughts.

"Right, wormholes. They are basically tunnels, that connect any two points in the spacetime."

"I think you covered that part, but I might need a little more explanation. Where exactly are these two points?"

"They could be anywhere. They could be as close as two corners of a small needle or as far as two different universes."

Hermione saw his eyes widen at her words. "Do you mean we may land next to Burrow?"

"Or another Universe," Hermione replied sadly looking through the light column. "Harry, why didn't you tell me anything?"

Harry turned his eyes away at her abrupt question.

Hermione turned his face towards him and forced Harry to look into her eyes. "What did Dumbledore say? Why didn't he tell us before?"

"He told me that he was worried. Given my Occlumency skills, there was a high chance, Voldemort would have found out about us and the damage would be terrible."

Hermione shivered at his words and looked at him, silently asking him to continue.

"We are two parts of the same soul. That's why we had that pull towards each other. We are powerful when together. With us, apart, there was no chance of winning the war," Harry chuckled in mirth.

Hermione nodded at that. Everything started to make sense. Why she always wanted to be near Harry. She may have had a romantic interest towards Ron, but Harry always came first.

"Dumbledore said we wouldn't get the peace we yearned, until we stayed close. I thought that could be achieved, even if we are married to two different people. I didn't want to disturb your happy life. I thought you had everything you wanted in your life," Harry said his eyes misting.

"Oh! Harry, you are such an idiot," Hermione said slapping his chest wiping her own tears. "It's always been you. Nothing is ever more important than you in my life," Hermione whispered crashing her lips to his.

As they savored their kiss, Hermione felt the warmth around them growing. She pushed at his chest and looked around in panic. There was a disturbance in the light column.

They held their hands together as the light began to close up on them. The light wound around them reaching places in between and slowly started nudging them apart. Hermione's eyes shot to Harry's.

"Something's wrong Hermione. What's happening to this hole thing?" Harry asked trying his pull his wand.

"Our wands won't work, Harry," Hermione stopped him. "Look at us we're just our souls." They gazed longingly at their transparent selves.

As those words tore out of her, the light had successfully pulled them apart. But Harry and Hermione both held onto their hands, their grip slowly moving only to their fingers. Hermione screamed when she lost contact with Harry's fingers.

She was violently hurled into the whirlpool at the end of the column. She saw the same thing happening to Harry, but in the opposite direction. She let out a loud wail that was met with another scream from Harry. "Hermione. Where ever you'll be, I'll find you." Those were the last words she heard as her vision faded into gray while Hermione gave into the darkness that awaited her at the bottom of the wormhole.

A light sprinkle of water had awakened Hermione, abruptly. She blinked her eyes open trying to see what was around her.

The darkness had vanished. She was in broad daylight and the sun was high up in the sky. It was green all around her, with lush grass and tall trees. But beyond those trees, there were tall buildings and the place looked quite familiar. It had been quite a long time since she had come to her favorite childhood place, but Hyde Park held special memories for her.

She sighed in relief, recognizing that she was still in London. So the other end of the wormhole had been in London. She laughed to herself but surprised to hear a high-pitched giggle instead of her normal laugh. She shook her head to clear all the confused thoughts and started to look for Harry. If only she could find him immediately, they could get back and work on damage control.

There was another squirt on her face and she looked around in annoyance. There was a little boy with a little water squirter in his hand spraying at her. But what shocked Hermione the most was how he resembled her tormentor of her school days. The little boy could be easily Draco Malfoy's son. But Draco didn't have a son. So where exactly did he come from?

Hermione growled in anger and stomped to the boy trying to look down at him, ready to give a piece of her mind. But the strangest of sensations passed through her as she found herself looking straight into his eyes.

How did the boy suddenly grow this tall? She gasped and looked down at her dress, as the boy blew a raspberry and hit her with another squirt. Before she pulled him back by the scruff of his neck, the boy took off in a run.

But Hermione's gaze was not on the boy who just ran, but on her tiny small feet. She stood frozen on her spot as her eyes slowly traveled on to her flowery pink dress, to her chubby little fingers and to her brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. She looked like a four-year-old. She felt so desperate. She didn't know where she ended up or what happened to her.

"Hermione, dear," her mother's voice reached her ears and Hermione rushed to her embracing her tightly.

"Mum," Hermione cried loudly into her shoulder as her mother ran her fingers through her hair. Hermione wanted to say so many things to her and accept the comfort her mother was offering, but she didn't know if she could even form a decent sentence.

"Draco, come back here right now," her mother called at the boy who was laughing somewhere in the far distance. Hermione looked at her mother in confusion. From when since her mother called Draco by his name or how in the hell did she know him.

"Auntie Jean," Draco groaned coming closer. "Please."

"No, young man. It's time we're going to have a little chat with Narcissa. You don't squirt water at others' faces."

"Oh come on, Jean. They're just playing," a new voice spoke dragging Hermione's attention. Hermione's eyes sparkled at the sight of her then came closer to Hermione's mother and whispered, "Besides, there is no use in talking to your cousin and her husband. They spoil the boy to the core."

Hermione grinned widely and threw herself at her Dad, sobbing, "Daddy." Her Dad lifted Hermione up to his shoulders and returned her hug. "Go on Draco."

"Thanks, Uncle Dan," Draco squealed and tugged on Hermione's foot. "Come on, Hermione. Ducks at the pond." He ran off in the direction of the water pond when Hermione didn't reply.

"I'll go with him," her mother took off after Draco.

Hermione shook her head burrowing into her Dad's neck. She was so scared and didn't follow a thing that was happening around her. Her parents looked the same, but why is Draco calling them Aunt and Uncle. Slowly realizations started to click in her mind. The wormhole indeed ended in another Universe. A Universe where Draco was close to her family. She even wondered if she had any magic at all. But why was she alone here? Where is the hell is Harry?

Her father slowly lowered her to the ground. "Hey! pumpkin, don't cry. You want to go and play?"

"I don't want to play with Draco," Hermione said rubbing her cheeks vigorously.

"Hmm. That's a problem then. Here I thought you might want to squirt Draco with this powerful water gun and douse him in water," her father replied with a dramatic sigh. "It's alright. It seems I get to be the one to use this super awesome water gun."

Hermione face lit up with that idea and squealed in laughter. "I want to do it."

Her father laughed handing her the little orange shooter filled with water and scooped her up on his shoulders. He took off in a run in the same direction while Hermione bobbed on his shoulders. Hermione laughed in happiness reminiscing her own memories with her parents. Whatever Universe they may be in, the love between a parent and a child never changed.

But her laughter abruptly stopped at the sight in front of her. Her mother was in an animated chatter with a woman in a beautiful long flowing red hair. Hermione gulped thinking it might be Ginny.

Her father lowered her to the ground and gently nudged her to join Draco who was near the pond shooting water into the pond, disturbing the ducks. "Show your cousin, how it's done. Ok, pumpkin."

But Hermione couldn't move, she kept looking at the red haired lady. From her position, she couldn't see her face. She walked to her mother and caught onto her legs and peeked at the other woman's face. She gasped when she found herself looking into the same emerald eyes she saw in her best friend.

The tiny sound caught her attention and the lady smiled warmly at Hermione. She slowly bent down to Hermione's level and asked, "Who is this beautiful girl?"

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes, as she found no words to speak. She heard many stories about this woman. Back in her own world, everybody sang praises of her brilliance, bravery, and beauty. It was her sacrifice that let Harry live.

"Mrs. Potter, this is our Hermione," her mother said pulling a cowering Hermione to the front.

"Well, Hermione. It's very nice to meet you," Lily Potter said extending her hand. "Call me Lily."

Hermione shook her hand and mumbled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm really glad we came here today, Hermione. We recently moved to London and my son was missing his friend. He would be very happy meet you," Lily Potter said pointing to a boy standing closer to Draco.

"Harry," Hermione whispered looking at the pair of boys.

"Well, that is very curious. His name is indeed Harry," Lily Potter said looking in confusion at Hermione.

While both the mothers looked at Hermione, she walked towards Harry with a smile. She had finally found Harry.

Both Draco and Harry were already seemed to be in an argument. Draco continued to spray water at the poor ducks while Harry was trying to stop him do that.

"Stop, no hurt ducks," the tiny Harry spoke making Hermione's heart flutter. His green eyes were flashing in anger as his little arms tried to snatch the squirt gun from Draco's hand.

"It's fun," Draco said spraying the water ignoring everybody's protests.

"Stop, Draco," Hermione yelled loudly and both Harry and Draco looked at her. She had expected like her, the original Harry might be in the body of this tiny Harry. But she was disappointed to see Harry look at her in confusion. This was not her Harry. Her heart sank thinking she lost her best friend, her soulmate and her everything. Tears began into form in her eyes as she heard Draco call her name.

"Ah! Hermione. Come, my team," Draco smirked pulling Hermione to him.

But Hermione stayed there and said, "No, Harry's team," with firm determination curbing the tears at bay. She didn't want the tiny Harry to see her tears. Harry looked at her in surprise but smiled. Hermione went to stand beside him and repeated Harry's words. "No hurt ducks."

Harry smiled proudly at her, "Hermione, friend?"

"Best friend," Hermione said beaming.

"Harry, Hermione splash," Draco said turning the nozzle onto the pair of new best friends.

"No, Harry protect Hermione," Harry said jumping in front of Hermione, shielding her from the oncoming splash.

"That's enough play near the pond kids. Come on," Hermione's dad called sensing the animosity between the boys.

Harry and Hermione replied, "Yes" and turned back to go back to their parents. But Draco stayed there with a tiny scowl on his face. When Draco didn't follow, Hermione turned to see why he stopped. But when she saw where Draco had pointed his squirter, she growled and took out the larger water gun her dad gave. She used all her strength to give a mighty splash aimed directly at Draco pushing him to the ground and drenching him in water. "I said, no hurt Harry."

"Thank you, Hermione. My best friend," Harry said giving a kiss on her cheek that landed too close to her lips and she found the lost warmth, while her snickering father helped Draco to his feet.

"You should've listened to them, mate. They make a formidable team," her father said loudly enough for all of them to hear, throwing a wink at Harry and Hermione.

Harry smiled and his eyes found Hermione as he threw his hand over his shoulder. But a small guilt started to claw at Hermione's heart. It would be definitely wonderful to begin a new life with everyone here. This Harry would never have to face Voldemort and he would actually grow up in a loving home this time.

But her Harry was different, more human than anyone she knew. He was the one who knew the meaning of love even if he came from an abused home. He was the one who threw his life in front of danger without thinking. He was the one who held others' happiness before his own. He would be her own and he would be waiting for her.

This little Harry belonged to that little Hermione. And she was an obstacle in their journey. She had to get back to her soulmate and leave these little ones to find their own destiny.

As the thought started in her mind, she heard a tiny rumble in the pond. Her curious little eyes turned towards sound the whirlpool started to make, but the tiny Harry and everyone remained oblivious. She understood it was time for her to move on from this world. The pull she felt this time was familiar and she didn't fight it. It was her pathway to get back to that one person, her life revolved on.

"Always, be happy," she said kissing on little Harry's cheek as she gave into the pull of the whirlpool. Her parents were happily chatting with Lily Potter while Draco tentatively reached the new best friends, offering friendship with his hand extended. Her soul separated from tiny Hermione's body and swayed into the whirlpool.

As the blue light enveloped her, she saw both little Hermione and little Harry laughing heart fully looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, there was not much of Harry in this chapter. But the next one, it is all about him. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Don't forget to let me know your opinions.  
**

 **I was really floored by the response I got from all of you, for this tiny attempt. Thank you so much who have followed and marked this attempt as their favorite.  
**

 **And my special thanks to all those who reviewed. pawsrule, SnowyJeikobu, AllyBabyPebbles, SSSra, Katt8500, Millie, OnlyHHR, LuckyMascot, Chery1, pgoodrichboggs, Jessi Granger, Zavviov, necee90, RLyn96** , **The94thRiverII**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bound by a kiss

* * *

Harry's jerked his eyes open with a sudden gasp. It felt strange and weird. The last sensation that played in his mind was being hurled into a violently twisting whirlpool. As his vision adjusted, he found himself in a constant motion. It was still dark around him but everything seemed to be covered with a glittering layer of snow.

His body bounced dragging his attention from his surroundings. Then he saw the reason for his constant motion. He was riding a horse. As the realization hit him, he clutched the reins very tightly pulling them back with a force. The mighty animal whinnied showing its discomfort. He apologized for his mistake and returned the reins to a normal pressure. As his body got adjusted to the gallop, Harry smiled. It wasn't half bad. Of course, nothing could compare to his Firebolt rides, but this too seemed like fun.

His attention slowly panned back to his surroundings. It seemed to be like a forest. The ground was uneven, but the horse trudged its way without any hindrance. But he wondered how he ended up on a horse. His keen eyes looked through the dark silhouettes of the trees, trying to find, where exactly did the wormhole drop him.

"Harry," a voice called him.

"Hermione," Harry whispered to himself, thinking about the only person who occupied most of his thoughts nowadays. He pulled on the reins hoping it was the correct gesture to halt his horse. When it worked and the horse stopped, he turned to the voice. But wait a minute, when did Hermione's voice start to sound like Ron's. He gave a sideward look when another pair of hooves joined him. To his disbelief and disappointment, it was indeed Ron and not Hermione. Harry's brain became clouded at all these new developments. Where was this place? Why was Ron here and where the hell was Hermione? "Ron," Harry spoke in a low voice.

"With all due respect, your highness. Don't ever call me Ron again. It's Sir Ronald," Ron said gripping his scabbard. "Or it's going to be, after tonight."

Harry's mind didn't process anything after 'highness'. "Are you ok, Ron?" Harry said and then ran his eyes over his attire. "What the hell are you wearing?" They were similar to the dress robes he wore to the Yule ball, except for armor and some kind of helmet.

"Now you are just insulting me, Prince Harry," Ron said his face turning red in the glinting moonlight.

"What?" Harry said looking down at his own attire. He contained his gasp when he saw the royal attire he was in. His fingers automatically went to adjust his hair and there indeed was a crown.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our target," Ron said pointing straight ahead.

Harry's confusion seemed to grow exponentially at each sentence Ron spoke. "Listen, Ron, I know you are working with George now. But it really isn't the time for any pranks. Where is Hermione?"

Ron continued to look at him incredulously. But before he spoke there was a sudden buzz of movement in front of them that caught both of their attention.

Ron grinned mischievously, "I think with your help, I might have a chance to claim that prize. And who is Hermione?" With that said, Ron lunged forward vanishing into the night.

Harry didn't need telling another time. Something was happening. Is Voldemort behind this again? But if he needs to know, he had to get a hold on Ron. He seemed to be the only link. Harry charged with his horse into the night, the gallops getting muffled in the snow.

It wasn't long before he was riding along Ron. Their horses came to a sudden halt while being encountered by a stream.

"Come on," Harry said getting down his horse. "What is this prize you are talking about?"

Ron gave a speculative look and asked in a doubtful tone, "You are joking right?" He slowly got down and joined Harry.

Harry didn't know what to answer. "Of course," he mumbled. It wasn't deep and they easily crossed the stream, without getting too wet. The snow crunched under their heavy boots and Harry found the heavy fur coat quite constricting. But seeing the weather around them, there was no other chance but to keep it on.

"I heard it is somewhere close by," Ron said calculating his steps across the ice. Harry wanted to pull his hair in frustration with Ron's statements. His eyes grew wide when he saw Ron drew his sword out. He looked at Harry and asked, "Harry come on, we have to be prepared. She is known to attack without a preamble."

"Who?" Harry asked his hand moving to drag his sword out. And Harry's question was answered by a low growl. It definitely sounded like a beast. Ron looked ecstatic and stepped behind a tree and Harry followed.

"I've been waiting for this day, all my life. My family would finally be proud of me. Once I take her head back to the castle, I'll be the knight," Ron said looking longingly. "Thank you so much for doing this with me. I know King James wouldn't be happy that the crown prince was helping me to get my knighthood."

"Ron, I'm your friend," Harry said, stopping abruptly not knowing what to say about all his other comments. But he understood one thing. He was altogether in a different world or universe perhaps. His heart dropped into his stomach. How did he get stuck in here? Hermione would've some answers and he needed to find her immediately. There was another growl and a shiver ran down Harry's spine. "Ron, are we equipped properly for that?"

"Harry with both of us here, we can easily handle one Sphinx," Ron said moving forward to a cave from where the growling came.

"A Sphinx?" Harry said rooted to his spot. Ron turned back and waved at him hurriedly to follow.

But as Harry took a step forward in Ron's direction a whooshing sound went past his ear lodging an arrow into the tree beside him. Instinctively, Harry swung his sword in the direction of where the arrow came from.

A figure stepped into the light from the shadows stopping just in front of Harry's sword. The person's face was covered in a mask just revealing their amber eyes. "Don't even think about it." The person spoke getting their bow ready for another shot.

Harry's eyes didn't move from her burning gaze. He stood still with his sword pointed at her. He knew those eyes and voice very well. But he had never seen so much hatred in those eyes when that is especially directed at him. She didn't deter and kept her bow trained at him. What had happened in these few moments, that she hated him to this extent? Then he realized that she wasn't his Hermione. She would never look at him with so much animosity. "Hermione," Harry spoke, but the sound never left his lips.

"Who do you think you are pointing that thing at?" Ron was on Harry's side in the next moment turning his already drawn blade on Hermione.

"Ron," Harry immediately lowered his sword and with his other hand pushed Ron's sword down.

"I know very well, who you are," Hermione answered her bow still in place. "Savages, killing poor animals. I won't let that happen today. You don't need to kill those animals, to prove your worthiness. That's barbaric."

Harry caught the passionate glint that usually hovered in Hermione's eyes when she stood up for the rights of house-elves. He let an amused smile grace his face and turned to his friend. Ron was gaping her with hi mouth wide. "Do you know what's going to happen, if this news reaches King?"

She ignored Ron and turned to Harry. "Do you know what's in that cave?"

"We are no fools. We know there is a beast in there. I need that Sphinx's head and I'm here with the crown Prince," Ron spoke again.

"I would love to see you try that. If she won't tore you apart, I will be doing that," Hermione said emphasizing her arrow to Ron's body. Harry had to suppress a smile when Ron stumbled back. "That's the problem with all you people. You just see them as beasts. But do you know she is a mother?" her voice choked when she turned to Harry. "She has her cubs in that cave."

Harry's voice caught listening to her words. He channelized whatever royalty he could muster and assured her, "You have my word. That Sphinx won't be harmed."

He was lost in the sparkle that gleamed in her eyes for the first time. But he couldn't cut off the angry words that came from Ron's mouth. "Are you going mad?"

"Ron as you said yourself, I'm the prince and I get to make the decisions." He turned to Hermione and spoke again, "I'll talk to my father and make sure no beasts would be harmed in any form of hunting."

"Really, you would do that?" Hermione asked her eyes shining with tears.

"You have my word," Harry assured her with a slight bow.

He saw her blush in the moonlight and at the same time heard Ron's angry blabber as he stomped away.

"May I ask, why a fair maiden like you wandering these woods at this late hour?" Harry said offering his arm.

Hermione shyly took his arm and spoke in a low voice, "I heard you talking in the tavern and I knew you would be coming here. So I came back and waited near the cave."

Harry let out a slight chuckle and guided her back to the stream. He saw Ron already sitting on the horse wearing an angry scowl. He had no idea how to deal with that. Right now he had Hermione with him and it felt great. He'll work out the details eventually.

"Do you live nearby?" Harry asked still keeping her hand in his.

"Yes, I grew up in the village not too far from here. My parents help others. They have a natural ability of healing. I've been training with them. These forests are filled with rare and magical herbs."

"Magical?" Harry asked with a sudden hope.

"I mean very helpful in healing," Hermione said with a smile.

"If you are quite done with your chat, we are expected at the castle," Ron said with a scowl.

"Let me take you to your parents. I simply can't satisfy my mind if I left a girl alone in the woods," Harry said looking into her eyes, ignoring Ron.

"It should satisfy your mind. I can take care of myself. This is hardly my first time in this forest," Hermione said with a wink, clutching the bow at her shoulder.

"Well then, if it satisfies your mind, I'll let you escort me to your place. I may be in need of some healing," Harry said returning her wink.

"Harry, we have better healers at the castle. If the queen comes to know that you got treated with some weird plants, she's not going to be happy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron and replied haughtily, "I'll have you know, that the herbs we use are so effective, even the royal healer comes to my parents for suggestions."

"I'm sure of that," Harry said. "Would you like to give me a demonstration?"

"Gladly," Hermione said. She started looking around for something. She sighed in disappointment. "I think I left him on the other side of the stream."

"Him?" Harry asked in confusion.

"My horse."

"I would be happy to take you back home, on my steed," Harry said extending his hand.

"Harry," Ron growled. "Don't do anything, you would regret later."

"Thanks, Ron. I think I know that."

Hermione took Harry's hand as he guided her onto his horse. He took the reins and placed himself behind her. "Do we need this?" asked Harry running a finger on her mask.

"I guess not," Hermione said with a smile, pulling the scarf she tied over her face, covering her face except for those glowing amber eyes. Harry smiled at the familiar sight when her bushy hair burst with a newfound energy.

"Sorry, my hair's a bit uncontrollable," said Hermione timidly trying to brush them down.

"I think it suits you. It's vibrant and passionate just like you," Harry said truthfully. They are so Hermione and he didn't realize he missed them until then.

Without a look at Ron, he proceeded in the direction Hermione had pointed. He knew by the sound of hooves that Ron had been indeed following. With this new proximity with her, Harry rushed into the night, savoring their closeness. As the chill battered their faces, Harry had to dodge few stray curls that threatened to enter his eyes and nose. But he was ecstatic and didn't care.

He could spot some lights at the far end of his vision. "Is that the village?" Harry asked pointing to the lights.

"Yes. I can go from here," Hermione said. "I have already given you enough trouble."

"I insist," Harry said slowing down the horse. He was so grateful to the poor horse that somehow thought Harry knew what he was doing.

They trudged slowly to the small cottages scattered. All the streets were empty and Harry started to wonder, what's going to happen next. How was he supposed to leave her here? With those thoughts running through his mind, he almost missed her house.

"It's the last house on this lane," Hermione said placing a hand on his reins.

The horse trotted the last few steps coming to a stop in front of an old rusty door. Harry got down and offered his hand helping her off the horse. He saw Ron waiting for him at the start of the lane.

"Thank you, Prince Harry," Hermione said with a curtsey.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said shaking his head in mirth. "And you never told me your name."

"Hermione," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"What a beautiful name," Harry said knowing the answer already.

You said you could use some healing. Is there, anything I could do?" she asked her face twisted in genuine concern.

"Let's say you have already taken care of it," Harry said taking her hand into his. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He said placing the sweetest kiss possible on her knuckles. And he had witnessed something he thought he would never see. Her cheeks flared red and eyelids fluttered. She blushed and looked utterly captivating.

"Oh!" she said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I would like to invite you to the castle. I'll send an invitation to your parents. Even the castle could use some great healers like you," Harry said brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I would wait for it," Hermione said with a glint in her eyes. Her eyes carried so many emotions at that moment. He didn't know if it was affection or friendship or something more. But he knew one thing. She wasn't meant for him. All these emotions are not for him. They all belonged to Prince Harry.

This was not the place for him and she wasn't the Hermione who saved him a countless number of times. She wasn't the one who stood by him when everybody abandoned him. She wasn't the one who was ready to walk till the end of the world if it meant to help him. The world without his Hermione meant nothing to him. She was waiting somewhere for him. He promised her that he would find her and protect her. That is the most important thing for him right now.

As the thought flashed his mind, he heard a tiny rumble from somewhere in the vicinity. He saw the whirlpool was slowly forming in the middle of the lane. He knew what that meant and he couldn't be happier. His eyes darted to the Hermione in front of him. She, of course, didn't notice anything.

"Be happy, Hermione," he said giving her a smile.

"You too, Harry," she said.

With that, he gave into the pull that tugged at him from the whirlpool that was now rumbling loudly. Ron was waiting impatiently at his place and now Harry saw the Prince giving another kiss to Hermione's knuckles. He closed his eyes and welcomed the hurl that would take him to his soul mate.

* * *

 **A/N: Any ideas where their next adventure is going to be? If you have any wonderful thoughts to share about this multiverse, you are most welcome. If I can, I'll try to incorporate into this. I would love to receive your feedback. Please read and review.**

My heartfelt thanks to all those Followed and marked this as their favorite.

My special thanks to all those who reviewed: AllyBabyPebbles, Arnold DeVillena, MythStar Black Dragon, pawsrule, Cheryl, RLyn96, Firesong23, the-power-of-love, lilyflower50, Monnbeam, LuckyMascot, starboy454, Msmalloryreads


	4. Chapter 4

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hermione," the mist clouding her mind, cleared instantly when she heard the beautiful voice tinted in a distinctive French accent.

"Fleur," Hermione rushed to the gorgeous woman and enveloped her into a hug. The two have grown closer after the war. Being friends with Fleur had given Hermione an opportunity at a normal friendship, which she missed all throughout her school.

Fleur looked exactly like Hermione remembered. Is it possible that she's back in her own world? "It is good to see you too, Ma Cherie." Fleur returned Hermione's greeting. She then drew back and gave Hermione, a once over, accompanied by an appreciating smile. "You came."

The statement stumped Hermione. She blinked her eyes and looked around. She was standing in front of the doors of a grand building and the place didn't look familiar. "What?"

"The reunion, Hermione. I was thinking you may not come," Fleur replied looping her hand through Hermione's and guided her inside the large doors jabbering away various details.

Hermione's eyes grew into wide as she took in the scene around her. The building looked festive and bright and people were tottering around in normal muggle wear. No, this wasn't her home and she wouldn't find her Harry here. Once again she was stuck in another universe.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Finally, out resident bookworm has returned." A soft and contained voice interrupted Fleur's chatter and Hermione turned to the person, she never expected to see again.

"Professor Snape," she whispered her wide eyes glued to his demanding presence. But he did something at the same time that caused her eyes to comically pop out.

"Hermione. It's nice to see you," Snape said with a very warm smile, coming closer to the pair. He looked so different from what she remembered. His hooked nose didn't look odd but gave him an aristocratic appearance and his long black hair was flowing gracefully.

"It is only Severus, Hermione. But why you are calling him Professor? He was only a few years senior to us," Fleur said greeting Snape.

"Apparently, I did teach her some things," Snape winked at Hermione and gave her a hug.

Hermione stood there dumbstruck, at a total loss of words. Snape was hugging her like an old friend and probably something more. She worried her lower lip and searched for any words that could make her presence in that universe, sensible. "How are you, Severus?" She chimed with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Great, indeed. I have recently received the patent to that formula we discussed last time," Snape said proudly.

Hermione's interest piqued. That definitely sounded very fascinating. Apparently, Professor Snape wherever he was, had a penchant towards Chemistry or its equivalent.

"Fine. Do not tell us normal people, what it is," Fleur said with an exasperated expression and gave him a nudge on Snape's shoulder. "Where is Mrs. Snape, today?"

Hermione sighed happily. Severus Snape had received the much-deserved happy ending at least in this Universe. She wondered who she was.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Snape chuckled. "Tonks is busy today."

Hermione took a big gulp and whispered, "Tonks, that was unexpected." Something flashed in her mind and she turned to Fleur. "Where's Bill?"

A dreamy smile flashed her beautiful face. "He's detained on an assignment as usual. This secret spy business is getting on my nerves. But he'll be returning tonight," She said twirling the gold band on her ring finger. But while Hermione looked on, she saw the smile on her face falter turning into a grimace. "They are here."

Hermione turned following Fleur's line of sight, and her heart soared. Though he wasn't facing her, she could identify him anywhere. Tears brimmed her eyes as he looked around himself nervously, giving Hermione a hope that he might be her soulmate.

"Of course, they would be. When did they ever miss the chance to antagonize our Hermione," Severus' voice mimicked the venom, she saw in her potion's class. "Bloody Potter and his gang. Strutting around like this place belongs to them."

"I still cannot believe that git is Bill's brother," Fleur said and then Hermione noticed the man she was supposed to marry, standing beside Harry.

"Merlin, Ron," Hermione gasped drawing the attention of the supposed group. Hermione couldn't believe her own eyes. It wasn't just Harry and Ron. Neville's presence didn't surprise her much, but the blond who was a bane to her existence was laughing jovially his arm wrapped around none other than Pansy Parkinson.

As their eyes landed on Hermione, Ron wide grin's slowly turned feral and they started moving towards her. But Hermione was in no position to register Ron's or anybody else's reaction. Her eyes remained on Harry and she knew he was her Harry. His eyes misted and Hermione's heart melted looking at the pure emotion in those emerald eyes. His gaze was soft, gentle and filled with so much love that she just wanted to run into his arms. She would've if he hadn't shaken his head subtly throwing an alarming look at his friends.

Fleur and Snape muttered something and Hermione's attention turned to them.

"Don't turn away, Hermione. Don't give them that chance," Snape said flanking her side.

Fleur, in the same way, took her other side. "I do not believe they still do this to you."

Hermione became confused. Why are they protecting her? This was Harry and Ron for Merlin's sake. She might have been worried about Draco Malfoy, but the ferret wouldn't dare to do anything in front of Harry and Ron.

"Granger, I thought you fancied Harry. I had no idea your eye was set on me," Ron winked at Hermione. His eyes then fell on his sister-in-law and he stepped back a bit muttering a polite hello to her.

"Come on, Hermione. We won't let these people ruin our reunion," Fleur tugged on Hermione's hand pulling her to the other side.

"No," Harry rushed pulling Hermione's hand.

"How dare you touch her, Potter? Isn't it enough what you have done to her?" Snape snarled pushing Harry's hand away.

"Severus, wait," said Hermione unable to move her eyes from Harry's.

"Hermione. This idiot doesn't deserve your time or attention."

"Not so fast, Severus," Draco spoke up. "We all know who started this." Draco's icy glare landed on Hermione making her cringe. "She is not the only victim."

"Come on, Draco," Pansy tugged Draco's arm her eyes politely greeting Fleur and throwing a glare at Hermione. Hermione's brain got muddled, not able to understand a single thing about their dynamic.

"I want to apologize," Harry spoke abruptly. "Will you give me a minute, Her… um, Granger."

"You don't need to," Hermione said taking his hand and giving him a pleasing smile. She pointed to a lone corner they desperately needed for a moment of privacy. She would do anything if it meant she could get out of there and it was getting very overwhelming.

Apparently, that was a very wrong move. A red blur dashed towards Harry, pushing Hermione to the ground. Ginny Weasley turned around and said with a dramatic sigh, "Oh! Didn't see you there, Granger. Yes, I know that you are hard to miss with your hair and a hideous dress." She put her hands around Harry's neck and smiled, "When Harry's around, I simply can't see anything."

If Hermione's eyes had the power, she could've burned holes into Ginny's head at the ridiculous display she put on. But Harry pushed her hands away immediately and offered his hand to Hermione. His concern for Hermione had definitely outweighed his anger for Ginny.

"Ginny, why did you do that? Apologize to Hermione," Fleur admonished her sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I don't care about people who insult my boyfriend," Ginny replied haughtily tossing her hair over her shoulder. She gave a scathing look at Hermione who accepted Harry's hand and slowly got up.

"What's happening, Harry?" Hermione whispered as Harry moved closer to her.

"I don't know, just play along. I will get us out of here," Harry tried to assuage.

"Weasley," Snape growled.

"Yes, Mr. Greasy," Ron snorted.

"Well, I didn't expect anything intelligent from your pea brain, but I was referring to your sorry excuse of a sister."

"Mind your tongue," Ron growled, but Ginny cut him off.

"I can defend myself, Ron," Ginny said laying a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, as the discussion around them got more aggressive. Their steps slowly traced backward away from the volatile group.

"Don't you think I forgot who gave that drink to Hermione that night. I can bet my whole research that it was drugged and that's how she ended in that room with Potter. If she hadn't taken that drink that photo scandal would've never taken place," Snape declared, his glances moving between Ginny and Draco. Ginny briefly met Draco's eyes and subtly shook her head.

Hermione saw that Neville was the only one, who stayed neutral. But his concentration was not on the group but on the two people who were slowly slipping out of the room.

Once they were out of sight of the group, both Harry and Hermione broke into a run. They didn't stop until they found a dimly lit alcove away from all the commotion. They stopped panting for their breaths.

"What an interesting place?" Hermione exclaimed and burst into peals of laughter.

"Sure is," Harry said joining her. It took a moment for them to gain control. Harry took her face into his palms and breathed. "It's you."

Hermione choked and nodded her head. "Harry," she whispered and pressed her lips to him. The familiar feeling of contentment washed over them as she gave into the love he poured through that gesture. She drew back and traced his face with her fingertips. "I thought I lost you."

Harry smiled and brushed the tears from her cheeks, which have finally escaped the restraints. "I told you that I would find you."

"Yes, you did," she laughed and pulled him into a hug. "You won't believe me, if I told you, where I have been."

"I think I might have an idea," Harry said nuzzling her hair.

"I have seen the tiniest, cutest and adorable toddler Harry," Hermione laughed as twin red spots appeared on Harry's cheeks. "And that's not the best part."

"What is the best part?" Harry said cocking an eyebrow.

"I saw him with Lily Potter, his mother and he was having the best childhood. He saved his tiny Hermione from Draco Malfoy," Hermione said resting her head on his chest.

Harry smiled sadly at her words. It seemed that apart from his own universe, his parents survived everywhere else. Maybe not everywhere but at least in the ones they have visited in which they were happy and alive.

"Do you want to know where I have been?" Harry said placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face so that he could look into her face. She nodded enthusiastically and Harry laughed. "It seems our Hermione had finally lost words."

"Stop it," she swatted at his chest.

Harry dragged both of them into the ground and rested his chin on top of her head. "I met a fearsome yet gentle, warrior Hermione, who stopped us from making a big mistake."

"Us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ron and I."

"Oh! Harry. What were you going to do?"

"Well, it's not important. Apparently, we are useless without your guidance in that world as well," Harry said sheepishly. "Was that the only place you were gone?"

"Yes, Harry. I guess it's the same for you," She asked. When Harry nodded Hermione put her mind into work. "So we are traveling through Universes. But who exactly is dong this to us? What is that blue light mean?" She turned to Harry and asked him. "What else did Dumbledore say to you?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. He said he was able to sense the strong bond between us, since our first year. Soulmates are very rare. According to him, ours was the first one in five hundred years." Hermione's eyes widened at the new information. Harry continued with a smile at her expressions. "Nicholas Flamel and his wife were soulmates. Dumbledore told me that he was able to forge the philosopher's stone, only after he met his wife. Soulmates are very powerful when together, but also vulnerable at the same time."

"Wow, this is a lot to take. Why didn't he tell us before?" Hermione said with a tiny pout.

"Believe me, I demanded him to answer that. He said he couldn't risk Voldemort knowing about it, then he would have a powerful weapon against us."

"That makes sense," Hermione had to agree.

"You make me powerful Hermione. Without you, I wouldn't have survived. I guess that's the reason Dumbledore always advised me to stay close to you. During our sixth year, he even asked me if something more was going on between us."

"He did not," Hermione gasped.

"I was a fool," Harry said taking her hands into his. "If I saw, how everybody saw us, I would have made you mine a long time back."

"I don't belong to anyone Mr. Potter," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "But you are one sweet talker." She said looping her hand around his neck. "What we do now?"

"First we need to find out about this blue light and why is it doing this to us?" Harry said stroking her hair.

"The light came from us. It is a part of us. I think it wants to show us something. I wish we had an access to a library," Hermione said thinking.

"I think this is some type of College. Don't you think it will have a Library?"

"Harry, I don't think this is a Magical world. So books about Soulmates and blue glowing lights is just out of question." She said pondering about the information that would have been at her fingertips in her own Universe. Here she was stuck in some place with no access to any knowledge. She growled and stood up.

Harry immediately pulled her back and gestured her to stay silent. Then she heard the footsteps that were hurrying towards the alcove they were currently in. They pushed their bodies into the wall and took a peek.

"There you are," Neville popped in front of them. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He eyed the guilty couple, who were trading glances. "Don't worry. I always thought you two belonged with each other. Honestly speaking, this should have happened a long time back. We all know that Draco and Ginny were behind what happened that night. Draco wanted to be with Granger and we all know about Ginny's crush on you. They planned that night to squash any chance you guys might have. You didn't know about that and you blamed each other for that naked photo. I tried talking to you Harry, but you just wouldn't listen."

Harry gave a nervous glance at Hermione and reassured Neville. "I think we have sorted out our differences."

"That's good. You should come and join the party. I heard Snape's going to give a presentation," Neville said with a smile towards Hermione. "I've always admired you, Granger. I can say you've been a great inspiration to me, I mean academically."

Hermione blushed at Neville's words and gave a smiling nod.

"We will be there soon," Harry said taking Hermione's hand.

Neville moved away from the alcove with a wave and Harry turned to Hermione. "You and Snape are friends, huh?"

"I am just happy that, he found his happiness. And it doesn't hurt to get a little praise from the person who despised your very own existence," Hermione's eyes misted saying those words.

"Yes," Harry said pulling her closer. "Let's go."

"To where?"

Her question was answered immediately but not by Harry. The rumbling whirlpool beckoned them. "I don't want to be separated from you, Harry." Hermione clung to Harry.

"Hey, What are you? What are you trying to do to us?" Harry yelled at the whirlpool, holding Hermione tight to his chest.

The Whirlpool rumbled loudly, the thunder surrounding them. Hermione's fears glossed in her eyes and she shook her head clinging onto Harry.

"Please don't let me go," she cried when the whirlpool enveloped them and pulled them apart.

Her cries battered his ears and Harry tried harder to hold on to the tiny grip on her fingers. But the whirlpool was fierce as it wrenched them apart and threw them into the violent column. They closed their eyes awaiting another strange world, determination taking root in their minds to see the end of the blue malignant spirit. All the while holding onto the tiny hope to see one another very soon.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful support and some really great suggestions. I welcome any marvelous ideas you wanted to share. Please read and review.

Coming to the question about whether their counterparts would remember after they leave their world. The reason for their journeys would be coming up soon and many questions would be answered then, but their counterparts retain the memories.

My special thanks to all those who reviewed: oOo SilverMoon oOo, Arnold DeVillena, starboy454, MythStar Black Dragon, the-power-of-love, Harmony4ever, Beyondthesea16, AllyBabyPebbles, Cheryl, pawsrule, Monnbeam, LuckyMascot, Scabbers1957, deli


	5. Chapter 5

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 5

* * *

Harry let out a loud yelp of pain. His shoulder hit a raggedy edge of a boulder as he tumbled down. It was a tumultuous assault on his body as he took the major fall. He didn't realize the full extent of the pain until his body hit the ground. He groaned in agony as his whole body convoluted in pain. Except for his drowsy eyelids, he couldn't move anything. He peered around under his lashes taking in the world he had fallen into.

The monstrous cliff loomed over him against the dark night. His throat was raw and he sputtered out the twigs and dirt that got lodged in his mouth. He felt the blood trickle from his head and into the crevice between his neck and shoulder. He wanted to yell in frustration, but apart from the gut wrenching pain, nothing came out. His eyes misted at the thought that he lost her again.

But there should be a Hermione here and he needed to find her. He gathered any remaining strength he could find into his arms, trying to find support. Luckily, his fingers found a low branch. He tightened his fist on the branch and pulled himself up. He cried out when his knees gave out.

Tears filled his eyes at his helpless state and he cursed those blue rays of doom. A bright ray of light suddenly fell on him and he saw the large moon peek from behind the cliff. The light burned his eyes and Harry tried to cover his eyes with his hand. But he found something else was covering his face already.

He was wearing a mask. He pulled it off the face and brought it closer to examine. His heart sank, as he understood the details of the mask. It was hideously familiar and he had seen it many times in his past. It was a Death Eater's mask. His eyes then turned down to see his clothing and he was indeed wearing the dark robes that were usually worn by Voldemort's minions.

"I'm a bloody Death Eater," he murmured to himself. "In what kind of Universe am I stuck in, now?" But if he were a Death Eater that means he should be in a magical world now and then he would have a wand on him. His fingers frantically searched for the little stick that was his companion since he came to know about magic.

Halting his search, a howl sounded close by and Harry's eyes went wide. A full moon and a howl are never a good combination. He needed to get away from there. The muscles in legs were in agony. There must have been a few broken bones, but that shouldn't be a hindrance. He cannot leave the Harry in this world to a doomed fate, just because he couldn't bring himself to crawl away. In the moonlight, he saw a ragged cut in the entrance of the mountain. As he crawled closer a relief washed over him as the cut morphed into a cave. Another howl echoed even closer urging him to go faster.

He sighed in disappointment as he saw a screen covering the entrance of the cave. But beyond the screen, he saw her silhouette crouched in front of a fire. He heart soared at that sight and he cried out, "Hermione."

He could imagine the shock on her face as she jumped looking at the screen. She came forward with a wand in her hand. She stood behind the screen and investigated her surroundings. Her eyes traveled through the moonlit night finally stopping on Harry. She gasped and pulled the screen aside, but her eyes didn't echo the happiness he saw in the last world he'd visited. He left out a mirthless chuckle. His soulmate was in another universe.

She scrambled to him and tried to lift him up. Placing her hand under his bruised shoulder, she helped him to rise. She slowly guided him to the cave. But before they could reach the cave Harry felt being pushed aside forcefully. He stumbled dangerously but kept his feet steady.

"You're a Death Eater," Hermione growled her wand directly pointed into his face.

"Hermione, please. Listen to me," Harry tried to explain, but a howl accompanied by a rustle of leaves sounded alarmingly close. Hermione's eyes didn't betray the fear and Harry was counting on it. "I'm not a Death Eater, trust me. You have to let me in, Hermione."

"I don't believe you," Hermione mumbled but her eyes were flickering to the spot where the rustle began to get louder.

Harry limped closer to her and whispered. "I'm a spy for the order. All I want is the downfall of Vol-."

Hermione clamped her hand on his mouth and spoke hurriedly. "Don't speak that name. There is a taboo."

Harry nodded and gestured to the screen. He could see the struggle in her eyes, but soon her humanity won over her hatred as she pulled him inside the screen and clamped it shut. They watched a werewolf clamber into that spot they occupied not a moment before. The wolf let out a threatening growl, but the silver veil stopped it from approaching the frightened duo. It whimpered and took off in a run when silver burned bright scorching its skin.

Harry slumped onto the floor and sighed, "That was close." He gave the silver veil an appraising look. "That was a neat trick."

Hermione casually shrugged off his comment and scampered to one of the corners of the cave coming back with a pouch. She sat down beside Harry and started fishing things out from the pouch. "How did you get hurt?" She asked her eyes fixed on the supplies from the pouch.

Harry was confused. He didn't know what made him come to this place or why his body looked battered. "Um, I fell off my broom," he mumbled. "From the cliff," he added to make it more sensible.

"Brooms are never safe," she snorted. "I don't really understand the idiocy of flying with a piece of a stick between your legs."

Harry smiled at those words. He could totally imagine his own Hermione easily saying something like this. "What do you prefer?" He asked instead, as she unstoppered what seemed like a bottle of dittany.

"Apparition," she said applying the warm liquid to his visible injuries healing them instantly. "It's time efficient, hassle-free, and, most importantly safe." She looked up at his face and the trail of blood. She winced and pulled his head closer gently. Her fingers brushed his hair trying to find the injury. Harry closed his eyes and melted into her comforting touch. Another hiss made him wince as she spotted the wound and made a wonderful job of healing it. "Could you tell me where else you are hurting?"

Harry wanted to tell her where exactly he was hurting. But he knew that she wouldn't hesitate to hex him out of the cave if he pointed to his heart. He cleared his throat instead and pointed to his legs. "I think I might have broken some bones."

She fidgeted nervously with her wand and spoke, "If you could move your robes I could try and mend them." Her cheeks flared up into a beautiful blush as those words came out. "I need to point directly at your skin."

Harry suppressed a smile and tried to bend forward, but Hermione halted him. "I'll take care of it. I'm sure you are not thinking to use these pair of trousers again." She continued without meeting his eyes. "I'm going to slice them off. Don't worry I had plenty of practice with the boys." She said getting her wand ready the redness still tinting her cheeks.

"Boys?" Harry asked wondering aloud. If Harry was not the chosen one, who are these boys Hermione was talking about.

But Hermione was set into healing his bones. "I'm sorry," she murmured and he groaned as her incantation mended his broken bones. She gave an apologizing look and offered him a pouch of water. "I don't have anything else."

"Thanks," Harry said with bustling gratitude at her kindness.

"Ron and of course, you know all about Neville," She said sagging onto the wall of the cave. Harry could see the tiredness on her face in the firelight. "I heard you calling my name. I thought you recognized me by the pamphlets all around the country."

"I did. But why are you alone? Where is Neville?" Harry asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't tell me your name?"

"Harry, you can call me Harry," Harry said with a smile.

"Go to sleep Harry, your body needs its rest to recuperate," she said and turned her face towards the entrance.

"I'd rather talk to you," Harry said with an amusing smile. "You didn't tell me why you are alone, here?"

Her glance was still fixed on the silver screen. Her mussed hair formed a halo around her, glowing in the orange light. She looked just like how he remembered during their Horcrux hunt, but he wasn't sure. There were more lines under her eyes and she looked very weak and tired. "We got separated," she didn't elaborate. "How did you come into the order? Where are you from?"

Harry scratched his head and turned to her. It seems he didn't go to Hogwarts. "Durmstrang," he mumbled. But the answer didn't faze Hermione. He sighed and continued. "Moody indicted me into the order." He kept his answers simple. He didn't want the Harry of that world to struggle later because of his answers. "Sorry I can't say anything else. But thanks for trusting me."

Hermione threw her head back and gave out a chuckle. "I don't trust you. But you don't have a wand and are too weak to attack me. It would be just cruel to leave you out there just like that." Harry then saw the way she was gripping her wand tightly, pointed at him.

Harry gave her a mental praise. She was supposed to be on a high alert. If Harry had fallen here, there might be a chance that there are more of those Death Eaters in the surrounding area. His concern slowly turned into worry. "Why don't you sleep? I'll keep guard."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you're in no condition to keep guard. You need to rest, for Dittany to work." She then fixed him with a stern glare and spoke, "Don't make me hit you with a stunner."

Harry didn't know what exactly worked the magic and lulled into a peaceful slumber. It could've been the physical and emotional strain or her close company, but he found himself slowly drifting away. The last thing he remembered was her wary and concerned look.

Harry jerked awake when a water droplet landed on his forehead. He jolted straight up recollecting how he landed in this Godforsaken place. "Hermione," he murmured, his memory refreshed with the past night's incidents. He looked for the silver screen at the cave's entrance. But to his horror, there was nothing there. It had vanished along with every trace of Hermione from that cave. He cursed and stood. His muscles didn't hurt that much and his legs seemed to be returning to normal. He flexed his muscles and looked around the cave. He was not surprised by her meticulous actions. There wasn't a single clue left in the cave that two people stayed there.

It was still early dawn. The sky is purple, the horizon glowing orange indicating the arrival of the sun. Harry ventured into the forest without any destination in mind awaiting the blue monster of light. Though his bones were healed, the slight limp still handicapped him. But Harry was not one to stay back. It seems his role in this universe was finished, but why the blue light didn't come back yet?

His question was answered immediately. He hurried to the safety of a tree as he heard a loud cackle.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A menacing voice rumbled nearby. "Do you think you can escape me with that measly silver screen? You can't hide now, mudblood."

Harry knew that voice. His blood boiled on hearing those lecher's words. He had taken care of that monster in his world and he would take care of him, now. When Harry Potter was determined, Fenrir Greyback didn't have a choice.

Hermione's light whimper clenched his heart. He had to act quickly. He took a peek to the place from where the sound had come. Fenrir was holding Hermione by her neck above the ground. She was struggling very hard against his harsh grip.

A sudden warm tingle started to build in his heart. He looked down to see the familiar blue glow. "No, not now," he whispered in panic. "I have to save Hermione." But the light didn't form into a whirlpool this time. It surrounded him like a halo and an ethereal voice sounded inside his head. "Embrace your real power."

Harry didn't understand what was happening. But he didn't have the time to ponder. Each and every moment wasted by him, Hermione is being pushed closer to death. He whispered back desperately, "Tell me how."

The light swirled around him, as the ethereal voice whispered, "accept." It prodded into his each and every nerve cell and disappeared into his body, again. But Harry understood the difference. The power now resided in him, he just had to release it.

He stepped into the light and yelled, "Step away from her wolf."

Greyback turned around dropping Hermione to ground. But he still maintained the hold on her. "This is my prey you Death Eater. I have already made a deal with the Dark Lord," Fenrir growled viciously.

Harry threw away the hideous mask and approached him. Once Harry was close enough he lowered his voice and spoke, "I'm no Death Eater." And he kicked him with all his power making him keel over. That was the window Hermione needed and she jumped away from Fenrir's grip.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled summoning the energy now residing in him. To his pleasant surprise, a red stunner mixed with blue tinges was shot from his hand directly at the kneeling wolf and totally knocked him out.

Fenrir's body flew a few yards away hitting a large tree. They heard a series of crunches confirming Greyback was incapacitated. Harry rushed to Hermione who was looking at Harry in shock. He ignored her look and gently took her face into his palms. "You're ok?"

She nodded mutely. She took Harry's offered hand and stared at him while he pulled her up. "I will see to that he wouldn't trouble you again."

"You can do wandless magic," she spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Apparently," Harry said with a casual shrug.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You saved me last night. We can just call it as a fair deal." Harry said with an amusing smile, extending his hand.

"I like that," Hermione said shaking his hand.

"Come on, Let's go."

"I don't want to trouble you any longer. You already have done so much. Greyback was following me from the time I got separated. I didn't try getting back to Neville to keep him safe. But now thanks to you, I can work on how to contact Neville."

"I'll come with you," Harry said. "We don't know who else is around. Even you have to agree that I'm good company." He said giving a roguish smile, which he knew his Hermione liked.

Harry didn't give her another chance to deny him. He gathered her pouch that was scattered on the ground and picked up her wand. His new power buzzed in him emphasizing his new ability. He passed the wand to her waiting hand and sprinted forward. She soon joined him with a smile on her face. Their gait carried them into the emerging sun and a new hope.

So when the blue whirlpool greeted Harry, he welcomed the rumble with a delighted smile knowing that it'll lead him to his soulmate.

* * *

A/N: This little snippet was inspired by Arnold DeVillena's brilliant suggestion of Battle of Britain. I tried to adapt it into the Potter Universe.

Thanks for all the support, it's really amazing.

My special Thanks to all those who reviewed: Arnold DeVillena, Firesong23, pawsrule, Cheryl, Margareitha Malfoy-Nott, starboy454, Monnbeam, tlc125, BrightSkywalker, Beyondthesea16, LuckyMascot


	6. Chapter 6

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 6

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a dark alley. She looked around in confusion, wondering where exactly she landed. It was night and the lane looked abandoned. A construction site around the corner housed some light that brightened the alley a little bit.

Her steps quickened when she heard a Police siren nearby. It definitely appeared coming her way. She looked at herself for any clues. She appeared to be in an executive suit and there wasn't any sign of disturbance in her appearance. Her sharp eyes took in her surroundings. If the blue light brought her here, Harry would be nearby. Was he among the police that was coming this way? It was possible. If she could just get past the construction site she'll be past this dingy place. The very look of that area gave her creeps.

But alas, the fate had its own plans. A strong hand clamped down her mouth and another hand pulled her into the half-finished building by her waist. "Don't you dare scream," a hoarse voice whispered in her ears and there was a telltale sign of something sharp and pointy digging into her lower back.

She nodded in panic against his bruising grip. The person holding her relaxed his grip and Hermione took a sharp breath. She tried to turn around to get a look of her captor, but the knife dug a bit deeper into her lower back as he hissed, "Don't."

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. What's happening to her now? The Police cars have now entered the vicinity of the construction building. Hermione threw a sideward look as she felt her captor getting tensed. The knife still remained in the place, but the person flexed their body to take a peek at the outside. This was her chance to identify him.

He looked haggard. His body was thin, clothes were unkempt, and his hair long and shaggy. He sported a dirty beard and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of very familiar spectacles. Her throat caught and she careened her neck to catch a glimpse of those bright emerald irises that had been a part of her life since she was a child.

"Harry," she breathed as her eyes welled up.

He threw her a sharp look and hissed, "Not a sound."

She could only nod. Hermione was so dumbstruck looking at Harry, in that way. He looked desolate and weary and anger boiled in her insides. Whoever is responsible for this they are going to pay severely, she was determined.

Slowly, the cars passed the area, they were in and she heard him breathe a sigh. That relaxed her too but his shot up to her and he clutched her throat. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She choked from the pressure and soon a guilty look passed over his eyes as he loosened it. "How do you know me?"

She gained a grip on her erratic breathing and looked at his confused face. "You are Harry Potter."

She can clearly see the transitions in his eyes. From a slight confusion, they became utterly terrifying in a moment. "He sent you didn't he?" He was upon her asking in a dangerous voice. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't plunge this knife into your body."

Hermione wasn't afraid. This was Harry for Merlin's sake. Whatever may be the Universe, he wouldn't hurt her, period. She looked straight into his eyes and spoke, "Because I'm your best friend and even more." She noticed a flicker in his eyes and pushed him back a bit, "Please trust me, I'm here to help you." She didn't have a clue what kind of trouble he is in, but she would find out.

"Nobody can help me. He destroyed my life," Harry said in a quivering voice. He looked up at her and perceived, "Tell me the truth and I may let you live."

Hermione gulped and licked her lips. "I will tell you whatever you want. But who is this he, you are talking about?" Hermione prodded tentatively. After seeing him backing down a bit, she caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me, Harry."

He took a sharp breath and slid down the wall. "He calls himself Bumblebee. He's the person behind Tom Riddle's murder, not I. But he framed me and everybody thinks I killed Tom Riddle."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Tom Riddle's murder," she whispered. So Voldemort's destroyed. She looked keenly at Harry. She wanted to find out whether they are in a magical world or a muggle one. " Was he the ..?"

"Yes, the famous Philanthropist. My face is flashed all over the papers accusing me of his murder. Is that how you identified me?" he growled.

"Yes, that's how I identified you," Hermione quickly agreed. So this was another muggle world. "I believe you. But this is not a safe place. We need to get out of here."

"I have been in this abandoned construction for the past one week. There is no other place that is safe. The whole town is crawling with either Police or his men," Harry said with dejection.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked glancing around. When Harry nodded with closed eyes, she did a careful once over and asked gently, "How long since you have eaten, Harry?"

He didn't say anything but pursed his lips. She observed the lines around his eyes and bit back a curse word. "You wait here," she said and sprinted out of that place.

She was back in less than ten minutes with various kinds of food. Luckily enough she had her purse on her and enough money in that. She crouched in front of him coaxed his mouth open. He stared at her but didn't object when she started feeding little by little. She harshly brushed the tears that poured down her face as he finished the entire food. Hermione had an idea who that Bumblebee might be and he better be aware of what he had done. Because when she finds him, she's going to kill him.

He emptied a bottle of water down his throat and looked at her, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see that Bumblebee going down too. He ruined my best friend's life," Hermione answered wiping his mouth.

"Definitely feels like the same man. He took me after my parents died. The orphanage I grew up was atrocious. I began my training with him when I was eleven. He said Tom Riddle was the one who destroyed my family and if I wanted revenge, I should do whatever he says." He looked up at her with glistening eyes and muttered, "I don't know how to say thank you." When she shook her head he asked, "What did he do to your best friend?"

"Something similar to that," she said carefully. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Yes, but its impossible to get there," Harry said guardedly.

"Funnily enough, I might have an idea that you don't believe in that word," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled for the first time that night, "I think you are right. But we need equipment. I know where I can get them. But how do we get there."

"Let me take care of that," she said fingering a lithe necklace that she was wearing.

"He expected me to die, but when I survived, he tried every means to kill me," Harry explained looking up at her.

"Oh! I can imagine," Hermione said clenching her teeth. This Bumblebee was just like the Dumbledore in her own Universe, who had manipulated her Harry like a pawn.

"He believed Tom Riddle was standing in his path to Greater Good. He used my vengeance to get rid of him. Now that he's gone there's no stopping Bumblebee. I'm the only one remaining alive who can expose his secret. That's why he's trying his best to get rid of me. Now I'm not even sure if that Tom Riddle was indeed responsible for my Parents' death," Harry continued in a menacing tone.

"Harry, calm down. We need to have a clear mind before we go for that guy," Hermione said placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think we need to wait for few days before we go after him?"

"No, he's vulnerable now. This is the right opportunity for us to ambush him. He's got all his people out there looking for you. I think I have a hunch that he might be alone. He doesn't expect you to come for him, in your weakened state," Hermione said. But when Harry flinched at her words, she regretted it immediately, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"No, you're right. I have no idea who you are or what you are doing here, but I thank you," Harry said earnestly.

"Sorry, I'm Hermione," she blushed and extended her hand.

Harry returned her handshake enthusiastically and cheered up. "Well, let's go and take care of Bumblebee."

Once regained his share of lost energy, they set out in the dark. The walk was slow, but Hermione didn't mind even a bit. It was just like old times, going on an adventure with Harry.

Hermione guided their taxi ride according to Harry's instructions to the outsides of the city until a large building came into a view between two hills. All the while Harry remained in shadows. Hermione shoved her necklace into the taxi rider's hand and glared at him to forget the whole thing.

"I'm afraid, we have to walk from here," Hermione said extending her hand.

"I'm ready," they slowly began their trek towards the hills. Hermione caught him more than once, sneaking glances at her, but she could also see the anger at this Bumblebee hovering just over his surface.

As they circumvented the hill, they heard a slight rustling nearby and Harry jumped in front of her, shielding Hermione from any oncoming attack. But the person, who came through, made Hermione jump in joy.

"Sirius," she gasped.

He had the same ragged appearance, as when she saw him during her third year. His eyes were glinting with a gleam as he moved forward to gather Harry into his arms.

"Stay away," Harry pointed the knife in his hand towards Sirius and yelled.

Sirius step staggered and he took a step back. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. But I'm here for you."

"Harry, I think you can trust him," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Are you sure? We found him near Bumblebee. He might be working for him," Harry asked without relenting his knife.

"He told me you were dead. Until I saw your face in the papers, I didn't know you were alive," Sirius spoke taking a tentative step forward. "You are my family, Harry. I am your Godfather. James placed you in my hands and I promised him I'd take care of you. But that mongrel forged everything and pushed me behind the bars. But when I saw your name in those papers, I had to get out." Harry flinched at his words. "You were wrongly framed just like me Harry."

Harry lowered his hand as Sirius stepped forward. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I thought I lost everything the day your parents died, Harry. I didn't even try to fight when they accused me of James and Lily's deaths," Sirius said placing a tender kiss on Harry's forehead. "You have your mother's eyes," Sirius said. He then threw a menacing glare at the building and growled, "Come on let's take care of that bastard."

Hermione slowly squeezed Harry's shoulder and gestured him that it is ok to trust him. Sirius caught the gesture and threw a wink at them. "See, your girlfriend agrees."

Harry blushed at those words but Hermione didn't bother to correct him, as they moved closer to the building.

Three of them were on alert. With Sirius guarding their back, Hermione kept her total attention on the building. To their astonishment, there were no guards at the entrance. She cast a wary glance at Harry. His face mirrored her confusion. But Sirius laughed loudly, "The old coot went barmy, there is nobody here. He is going to die today for sure."

"Sirius wait," Hermione yelled.

"Aah," Sirius cried when his foot got caught in a trap that was set up.

"Oh! no," Harry cried lunging forward. But apparently, that was a very wrong move. Harry's foot too got caught in the same fashion.

The trap was digging into their feet and Harry and Sirius yelled out in pain.

Hermione stood in her place, her mind totally fogged with confusion. As soon as she heard footsteps, she ducked behind a tree near the entrance.

A kind face with a long white beard as long as his white hair stepped into the courtyard.

"I was expecting you," Albus Dumbledore spoke with a sickly sweet and soft voice.

Hermione growled at him. She had a hunch, the person who betrayed Harry and who was called Bumblebee, was indeed Dumbledore. But when she was confronted with that same truth, her heart cried in pain.

"Harry my boy, look at you," Dumbledore approached Harry

"How could you do this to me? I thought you as my well-wisher," Harry cried out.

"Ah, I'm a well-wisher of the world, Harry. Everyone has to play their parts for achieving Greater Good," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"You Bastard, get away my Godson," Sirius roared from his place.

"Sirius Black, I got the news that you escaped from the prison. And I expected you to go to Harry. That's why I prepared this welcome for both of you."

Hermione was then struck by an idea. That old man didn't have an idea about her. This could be their advantage. She searched her purse for some kind of clue. She smiled when she found a phone. Luckily for her, it had an inbuilt camera. Her eyes gleamed in glee and flickered to Harry.

Harry was trying desperately to get out of the trap, but his struggles were not helpful, as the leg started to bleed profusely. She moved to the corner of the tree behind which she was hiding and tried to catch Harry's attention. Dumbledore was talking softly to Sirius, while he groaned against the trap on his foot. This was her chance or else she'll lose the opportunity.

As if reading her mind, Harry had looked up at the same time, his eyes frantically searching for her. Their eyes met with each other and Hermione sighed. She waved the phone in her hand and pointed to Dumbledore. She gestured to Harry to make him talk.

Harry nodded his head with a smile, "Hey Bumblebee, tell us the truth. What is the greater good?"

And so it began. Dumbledore unaware about the phone and its recording started to spill all the secrets. How the Potters wealth and lives had to be sacrificed for his mission's sake, how he had conveniently planned Sirius Black's presence in Potter's house, to avoid Harry going into his care and last but not the least Harry's constant abuse. All details slowly gathered in the phone's memory.

Hermione smiled. She had all the evidence they need to push that manipulative crook into jail.

"You have to understand Harry, you were just a pawn. It was never about you," Albus Dumbledore approached Harry and took the knife from his hands. "Now wait here and enjoy the rest of your free time. The Police are on their way."

"No," Hermione wanted to scream when the familiar rumble called to her. She looked horrified at the whirlpool that started to form. "Not now, please. I can't leave him, now."

"Save him," an internal voice prodded her. "Save your soul." Hermione was spooked. She became still. What was happening? Who said those words? Then the words sounded again. "Trust us." Then with a warm tingle, the blue light melded with her body. She felt an enormous surge of power in her as he body glowed bright blue.

She turned her blue tinted gaze at the retreating form of Dumbledore. This person shouldn't be allowed to live. He was responsible for the annihilation of many people. She stepped into the light. There was power buzzing in her fingers. All the metal traps rattled as she lifted her hands.

Albus Dumbledore slowly turned around, realizing something, which was not meant to happen, was indeed happening around them.

His keen eyes were now fixed on Hermione who was striding towards him with a strange glow. "Curious," he whispered.

The metal traps that were binding Sirius and Harry came free and they gasped at the pressure.

"Hermione," Harry whispered looking at her. All the metal traps were now flying in the air, and surrounded Dumbledore, cornering him into one place.

"Hell, yes. Kill that damn bastard," Sirius roared in laughter. "Or let me do it, I'll plunge the knife into his dark heart for once and all."

But Hermione's eyes were fixed on Harry. "It's your call, Harry."

But she knew what he would say. "No, he doesn't deserve a quick death. You've got the proof. We will draw his real image into the eyes of public." Harry said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore who was watching the scene unfolding in front of him with baited breath. "Fascinating," he murmured. "If I have you on my side, I can win over the world."

Hermione without a word made a slicing motion and all the hovering traps shot at him getting lodged into his hands and legs. Dumbledore let out a loud yell as his body was dragged down to the ground. His eyes now housed a fear that made Hermione let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You can't get out of this," Dumbledore muttered looking at Harry.

"I already did. We have everything to put you behind the bars, old man," Harry said coolly.

Sirius approached him punched him in the face, "This is for treating Harry like shit. I want to do more, but his lady took care of it."

A Police Siren reached their ears and Sirius turned to Harry and Hermione and nudged them to go fast. "You go ahead. I'm already in the middle of this shite. I'll take care of it."

"No, they will put you back in the jail," Harry, protested.

"No Harry, they won't. The tape will protect both of us," Sirius explained. "Now off you go with your little lady. I'll find you soon," Sirius said giving them a forceful push. All the while Dumbledore was squirming painfully under the weight of the traps.

Harry and Hermione scooted behind a tree. "That was something," Harry muttered looking at her in fascination. "It was otherworldly. How did you do that?"

"Please, don't ask me anything. I don't know," Hermione said in a terrified voice.

"Ssh, it's ok," Harry said watching her with a warm affection in his eyes. She just wanted to melt in his embrace but the blue whirlpool beckoned Hermione. She came closer to Harry and hugged him. It is time for her to go. She leaned and kissed his cheek. "You are a good man, and I'm honored to have accompanied you."

When he started reciprocating her hug, she felt herself drift into the whirlpool.

She gazed lovingly at the pair once she was inside the whirlpool. "Why are you taking us to different places? What are you not telling us? When will I find Harry?" She screamed into the constricting warmth.

"Soon, very soon," a sound rumbled through her as she gave into the pull with a hope to see Harry soon.

* * *

A/N: My thanks to all the people who followed and marked this as favorite

My special thanks to all those who reviewed: Arnold DeVillena, pawsrule, Cheryl, Beyondthesea16, Guest, the-power-of-love, LeeArt, LuckyMascot


	7. Chapter 7

Bound by a kiss

Chapter 7

* * *

A harsh battle cry sounded in Harry's ears, as soon as he landed. There was chaos around him, and Harry could do nothing but join in it.

He broke into a run, gathering a look at his surroundings. There were flashes of colors from familiar sticks and Harry sighed again in relief, feeling the magic thrumming in his fingers. He checked his face hoping not to feel any mask and to his relief, there weren't any.

"Yes," he yelled when he felt the familiar lightning bolt scar under his fingers. He was back in his world. But did he land himself amidst war? It definitely seemed so.

He groaned trying to take cover behind a pillar. He caught his breath and took a look at his surroundings. It was Hogwarts. So Ron and Hermione must be around.

His eyes moved among the faces, trying to spot his friends.

A large boom sounded and the wall above Harry exploded. A sharp pain shot across his forehead, as bits of the exploded wall hit his head. He felt the blood seeping down his face, blurring his vision.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry blinked his eyes trying to get a better look at the person. "Luna," he gasped looking at his friend.

"It's an interesting look you're sporting. It could easily disguise your identity," she said with a concerned look trying to wipe the blood on his face with her wand. "But I'm sorry we'll have to save it for later."

"Yes, yes," Harry murmured looking at the gray streaks crowding her usual blonde hair. She helped him, by placing her hand under his arms and guiding him away from the ruins of the wall.

"Harry," another pair of arms engulfed him into a tight hug, "we thought we lost you."

"Professor Lupin," Harry breathed looking at the man who taught him his first defensive spell against the darkness. He was sporting his own share of battle wounds, but those weren't the things that disturbed Harry the most. The man looked old, worn out, and exhausted. Slowly, he began to understand the Gray streaks in everyone. This is another Universe and they are still fighting a war perhaps at a different time period where everybody seemed to be at an older age.

His voice turned stoic and turned to his Professor, "Where is everyone?"

"We understand your pain, Harry. But you are very important to us to win this war. We all want to avenge Hagrid, but without you leading us, we wouldn't know where to go. So please don't hurl yourself into danger. They're just waiting for that opportunity," Remus explained.

"Hagrid," Harry said his heart clenching. But Lupin took his shock as a sign of pain.

"Let's get back into the protected woods, your injury needs to be tended," Lupin said guiding him to Luna. "Luna, take him. I'll cover you, both."

Remus Lupin, even at that age, plunged into action firing various spells away, providing the needed distraction, as Luna and Harry rushed into the protection of the familiar woods.

Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him, as they entered the Forbidden forest. In their far eyesight, he saw various tents and people bustling around.

"Come on, let's get you fixed," Luna urged.

"Where are Ron and Her….?" His question was swallowed as the witch who had been his surrogate mother opened the flap of the nearest tent.

"In here, quickly," Molly Weasley hurried them inside. She immediately went to work on the wound on his forehead. He winced as a drop of dittany touched his wound. "Rest here for few minutes, before running back," she said brushing his messy hair away from the wound.

"Molly, wait," Harry managed to say. "Where is everybody?"

"Last I heard, Ron was near Astronomy tower," Molly said opening the flap and taking a look outside. "No word from him after that." A wave of darkness fell over her face as she turned to Luna. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Yes, Molly and don't worry, Ron's safe. I can still feel my husband's aura," Luna said staring into space. Harry smiled at this new knowledge. It made sense Ron being with Luna. Hopefully, she brought the needed balance in his life. Looking at Luna, Harry's thoughts turned to the girl he was searching for.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is Hermione?" Harry asked. But he immediately knew he asked the wrong question. A dead silence fell upon the room.

"We don't speak that wretched woman's name here," Molly yelled her face fuming in anger. "There is no more Hermione in that monster." Harry was confused. He never expected her name would elicit this kind of reaction from Molly Weasley.

"That's enough, Molly," Lupin came back into the tent. Harry's eyes went wide looking at his bleeding shoulder. "Harry needs his rest. He just got hit on his head." But Molly continued to stare at Harry. "Go on, Molly. Madame Pomfrey was looking for you. It seems few more of the soldiers have come in."

Molly drew back from her trance and exited the tent.

"Harry," Lupin approached Harry. "I know you still believe there is a lingering presence of your old friend in that woman. But you're wrong. She's the Dark Lady. She's ruthless and she's out there to kill you to avenge her father."

Harry closed his eyes trying to process all the information. What kind of shitty world did he land in, where Hermione is the dark lady? And who the hell is her father? Definitely, Mr. Granger wasn't the Dark Lord nor he would kill that kind man.

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked Lupin, as he missed the curious glances Luna was giving him.

Lupin spun around and stared at him with an incredulous look. "You're scaring me, Harry. I suspect the injury is much worse than I predicted. You need a good rest. I'll come for you later. Luna keep an eye on him will you?"

Lupin rushed out of the room and Harry became aware of the curious glances of Luna.

"So the Dark Lady huh?" he mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

"You're not Harry," Luna stated and Harry knew it wasn't a question.

"Of course I am. I'm Harry Potter cursed to make things right," he muttered in anger.

"Hmm, maybe. But that's not what I'm asking."

Harry looked up straight into the deep blue eyes of hers. They weren't filled with doubts, questions or judgments. They were calm, serene and completely Luna. She once comforted him to be himself and accept his friends. Today he was going to follow the same advice. He nodded his head, "Yes, I'm not your Harry."

She smiled at him. "I thought so. It's been a long time I've seen nothing but hatred in our Harry's eyes. Today I saw something else. It felt good to see some worry, compassion, and even love. I think that's what we need to end this war." Harry blushed red at her words, but Luna, oblivious to his discomfort continued.

"What do you mean?"

She came closer to Harry and took away his glasses. She started wiping them with her dress. "Our Harry fell in love with his best friend, Hermione. Then her father took her away. He didn't see her for a very long time. And when Harry saw her after many years, it was when he plunged the sword into her father's gut."

"Who's her father?" Harry asked in a trembling voice.

"You already know Harry," Luna said with a smile.

"Voldemort," Harry confirmed.

Luna nodded. "Voldemort saw how much she meant to you and he thought if he had taken her away, it would destroy you. We don't know what he had filled her mind with. She was your shadow, anchor, and guide. And then he took her away and claimed she was his daughter."

"That doesn't make any sense. Hermione would never do that," Harry protested.

"Yes, we all know that. But something changed in her. She ceased to be the ardent girl we all knew. She became a wraith and started devouring everything in her path. Voldemort destroyed the love in her and turned her into this killing machine. From then onwards her aim's been only one thing, to reach you and destroy you," Luna said with a sigh. "Until now."

"What do you mean?" Harry's spirits started to lift at her words.

"I saw her, not long ago. She was scared. I could see the fear in her eyes."

"Hermione," Harry said with a relieved smile.

"Yes, I believe she is your Hermione. Did you come to rescue her?"

"We're both rescuing each other," Harry said with a determination in his mind. He slowly began to understand the meaning of these travels. In all these worlds, when he met with their counterparts, all the meetings ended with a common factor, their reunion. One point had started to become very clear. If Hermione or he hadn't gone to all those Universes, there wouldn't have been any kind of relationship between them. It may be friendship or true love; a bond was initiated between their correspondents because of these odysseys. But why were these bonds so important? Hermione would have some answers.

According to what Luna said, there was a fair chance that it was his Hermione on the other side of the forest. If he had to meet her, he should head to the battle. He wanted to ask about Ginny and many others, but knowledge about them didn't seem like a wise option.

"Thank you very much, Luna," Harry said pulling the girl into a hug.

She smiled and hugged back. "I have a positive feeling that tomorrow is going to start with a new dawn. Go, Harry. She's waiting for you." She nudged him towards the flap and said, "If we don't get a chance to meet again, please know that you're the bravest and kindest and noble person I've ever met. I can see it in your heart."

Harry with a smile slipped outside the tent. Chaos surrounded him. He could see the shields protecting the forest, shimmer against the force of enemy's attacks. They couldn't hold the Death Eaters any longer. Before that, he needs to find his soul mate.

"Harry," Ron came towards him panting. "They're moving in. We can't hold them any longer." Harry's heart perked up a little looking at his best friend. The old matured look suited Ron. A warm feeling started to spread through his heart.

"She's out there, waiting for you. I saw her," Ron said tilting his head backward. "She looks different," Ron said bunching his eyebrows.

"Luna told me."

"She did huh. Luna still amazes me. Can you believe that? It's been 13 years I've been married to her, but there doesn't go a single day, I'm not awed by her wisdom," Ron said with a sheepish smile, but soon it turned into a frown. "I just wish I can protect her before the war claims another innocent life. We already lost so many."

"I have got a feeling, that this could be our final confrontation," Harry said squeezing Ron's shoulder. "I'm ready to meet her."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Don't even think about sacrificing yourself. Let me deal with her."

But Harry stopped him. "It'll always be me, Ron and you know that. She's waiting for me."

Ron nodded solemnly and took a step back. Harry with a smile at his best friend strolled towards the edge of the forest. The loud and hoarse war cries were much more evident as he came out of the protection wards.

He didn't know who fought for whom, but all of them stilled as Harry stepped into the view.

"Harry, no. Get back inside," Lupin cried who was fighting despite his injuries.

"Remus, please. I have to do this. I can't hide anymore. It's me who she wants. You go and join the others. But be ready, if things get out of control, you've got to get the others out of here," Harry cautioned his old Professor. Lupin agreed with reluctance and joined the others.

Harry recognized many faces as they looked at him with panic filled eyes. But Harry didn't stop on one, as he continued to search for Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw Draco Malfoy sneering at him. He spat blood and raised his chin at Harry. Clearly, he was not on his side. Harry smirked and continued to move his gaze.

To his surprise nobody attacked him. As the sky turned purple, Harry proceeded further into the enemy's territory.

"Hermione," he whispered as the crowd parted for him. There she stood covered in a dark cloak. She looked terrifying. She was sickeningly pale and instead of her usual warm eyes, there were frightening red slits in that place. "Oh, Hermione! What've they done to you?"

Her red eyes flickered at his sight. She trembled and stumbled in her step as she walked towards him. "Harry," she mouthed with hesitation and he couldn't help but nod his head.

"Catch him," somebody yelled and Harry saw people ready their wands at him.

"No," cried Hermione. "He's mine," she said stalling all their efforts.

"No, my lady. He's tricky and dangerous," Draco Malfoy spoke loudly. "Let me take him down."

"Silence," Hermione said in a deadly cold voice, that made even Harry shiver. "Don't you think I can handle Harry Potter, Draco? Do you underestimate my powers? Do you need a demonstration?"

"No, of course not," Draco mumbled lowering his wand. Harry smirked at her words. That's the Hermione he knew, who wouldn't hesitate to put everybody back in their places.

Hermione then turned to Harry. "Harry Potter. I've been waiting for you." He didn't miss the relieved smile in her red slits of her eyes.

Harry chuckled inwardly. They both were waiting for this moment. He understood the purpose of his visit to this Universe. The Harry in this world had to bond with his Hermione to end the war. Until they bond, they can't get out of this world.

"At last we meet," Harry said letting the happiness take over his eyes.

"Harry Potter, come to meet his end," Hermione said mirroring his happiness.

Harry could sense the confusion that started to creep on the faces of the people around him. He waved his wand and established a protective shield around them. He wouldn't risk Hermione's protection. Hermione shivered at the warmth that enveloped both of them, keeping everybody else out.

"No one can hear us," Harry whispered looking at her as he approached her.

"I don't know what's happening here," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"It's going to be okay, Herms. I've got you," Harry said coming closer.

"They said I've to kill you," Hermione said with wide eyes. "I'm terrified, Harry."

They were standing eye to eye, with nothing but a thin layer of air to separate them.

"What do we do, now?" Hermione asked as the agitation around the shield started to rise.

"If we don't do anything soon, they're going to get mad," Harry said with a chuckle, stepping a bit closer.

As the distance between them became next to nothing, a familiar hum started to surround them. They smiled as the blue light that guided them, started to surface.

"You know what to do," the words echoed in their minds.

They didn't need to be told twice. Their eyes met, fingers entwined and lips collided and everything turned black. They didn't hear any protests or saw any spells fired. It was just the two of them. They could feel each other's thoughts, fears, and emotions. It was pure magic.

They broke apart and slowly opened their eyes. A beatific smile spread through their faces that erupted into a full-blown laughter. She melted into his caress and let out the tears that were held until then.

"It's going to be okay, Herms," Harry conveyed in a soothing voice. "See it's over," he said pointing to the blue column that enveloped them, now.

Hermione burrowed into his chest and shook her head.

"Trust me," Harry said brushing her hair to a side. She took a peek at the warm glow around them and relaxed against him. "We're back in your wormchannel."

She chuckled against his heart. "Wormhole," she said drawing back. Harry's mind relaxed looking at her. She was back to her normal self. The same mass of hair that tickled him, the same warm eyes that looked out for him and same mouth that didn't hesitate to put him in his place. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her eyes and finally her lips.

"Do you think, it's over?" Hermione asked. "I can't take it anymore. Who plays such kind of a trick? It was exhausting."

"I think this is it. All the other times, we were thrown into a different dimension without being given a notice. But we are back in here. Something tells me it's over," Harry said hugging her tightly. "But I agree with you. It was exhausting. I just don't want to stay here. I'll never let you get away from me."

They stayed together in each other's embrace, relishing the contentment, they longed for.

But they knew their main challenge lied ahead when they returned to their world.

"Harry?" Hermione started to voice her doubt.

But he stopped her. "Not now. I want to enjoy this moment."

But pushing their happiness aside, the blue column began to vibrate. They clutched each other's hands, determined to stay together.

"I'm scared," Hermione, echoed the words that resided in both their hearts.

"Just close your eyes and stay with me."

Slowly, the column of light stilled and their journey came to an end. They both landed in the middle of a large living room with a gentle thud.

In the warm light of the room, two figures approached the pair, as they struggled to stand. Harry and Hermione were then gently lifted up to their feet.

Harry pushed them away, pulling Hermione's to his side, protectively. "Who the hell, are you?"

An elderly man with a long mane of hair smiled and welcomed them. "Harry Potter and Hermione granger, welcome to my abode," he said in a kind voice. "I'm Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle Flamel," he affectionately pointed to the woman beside him. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

A/N: My heartfelt thanks to all those people who followed and marked this as favorite.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed. Arnold DeVillena, starboy454, pawsrule, Cheryl, Beyondthesea16, LuckyMascot, BrightSkywalker, the-power-of-love, LeeArt


	8. Chapter 8

"We're very sorry."

"If there was another way, we wouldn't have put you through this."

"But please understand. This was necessary."

Nicholas Flamel and his wife spoke in tandem.

As the dizziness died down, Harry and Hermione got a clear look at the two people who claimed they were responsible for the tedious happenings in their lives over the past few days.

The Flamels were glowing in the same blue light that took them on a journey through the Multiverse. The silence and the tension prevailing in the room were thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Herms," Harry turned his head to a side and met Hermione's gaze over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

But Hermione didn't answer. Her eyes were fuming and Harry could feel her whole body shaking. He knew if he didn't hold her back, she could do some serious damage to the elderly couple in front of him.

"Aargh," she yelled and lunged at them. "You old, crooked, heartless, creatures. How could you do this to us?"

Harry was trying very hard to keep his hold steady on her waist. But she seemed quite strong for a small petite person.

"Do you even know what was going through your minds?" Hermione's screams were resounding in the otherwise quaint place.

"Calm down, Herms," Harry said pulling her back into him.

"It's alright, dear. She needs that," Perenelle Flamel spoke approaching them. "Let it out, my dear. Don't let any of that anger house in your mind." She said pulling both of them into a hug.

Harry's body went still at her actions. His hand stayed beside him, while the other one was holding Hermione in a tight grip. Perenelle moved back and pressed a kiss to their foreheads. "It's good to see you, at last."

Harry and Hermione shared confusing glances. "What's going on?" they asked stepping away from the older woman's embrace. "We need answers."

"Of course," Nicholas joined his wife. "Why don't you take a seat?" He said guiding Harry and Hermione to the nearby sofa.

"You were soulmates," Harry murmured looking at Nicholas and Perenelle who shared the armchair opposite to them. "Professor Dumbledore told me."

"Yes, Dumbledore, my friend," Nicholas said. "Yes we were soulmates, and that's not important. What you don't know is that we are your soul guardians."

"What kind of new hell is this?" Harry grumbled under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked scrunching her eyebrows as Harry's words went unheard.

"Soulmates are very powerful. Their union is important to achieve greater things. And they need guardians to keep the bond safe. I didn't know what I was going to do until I met Perenelle. She gave me a purpose to live. Without her, the Philosopher's Stone would never have taken birth. I'm nothing without her," Flamel said draping his hand over his wife's shoulder.

Harry gulped seeing how familiar his words felt.

"Soulmates come into this world with a responsibility," Perenelle said with a smile. "After you turned thirteen, we ceased to be soulmates. That gift had passed onto you and we were bestowed with the esteemed honor of keeping your souls safe."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, the same question ringing in their minds. Harry assured her with a blink of his eye and cleared his throat. "Why is it relevant to our travels?"

"We'll get to that. But before that I need to ask something," said Perenelle. Her husband looked on with a confused expression, but she continued. "Soulmates have a unique way of completing each other. There is a pull between them to recognize the interlaying bond within their hearts. I was just wondering why didn't you recognize it earlier?" Perenelle asked summoning two glasses of Pumpkin juice and handing them one each.

"I always felt that something was amiss," Hermione said unconsciously rubbing the area near her temples. "I couldn't quite place it."

"I felt that too, but only after the war," Harry said casting a sideward look. "That happened only after the piece of Voldemort's soul was expelled from me."

Nicholas Flamel nodded his head as a somber expression crept over his face, while his wife wiped a tear.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking at their saddened expressions.

"If you had bonded early, Harry could've purged Voldemort's Horcrux a very long time ago. Yes, when I discussed with Dumbledore about why the bonding hasn't happened, he told me about the evil Horcrux lodged in your heart," the elderly man said with a grim expression.

"So you tell me, you told Dumbledore that we are soulmates, but couldn't care to tell us. Do you know what we went through to get rid of that piece of Voldemort," Hermione bellowed, the glass in her hand broke, the shards digging into her hand. But Harry felt the pain in his palm. But Harry couldn't move from his spot as he looked at her. The whole living room was glowering red in her anger. "Harry had to die, to purge that Horcrux from his body." Her boiling anger had shattered few windows and the sound was reverberating around them.

Nicholas and Perenelle looked around them in awe while Harry sat there his eyes fixed on her bloodied palm.

"Did you see that Nicholas? They are going to be a powerful couple," Perenelle mused.

Nicholas agreed and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Quite a girl, you got for yourself, young man." His glee turned into a sigh and he continued. "Please understand, we weren't supposed to contact you until the bond was sealed between you. As Guardians that is our restraint. Dumbledore knew and we thought he would've helped," Nicholas said his smile turning into a frown.

"Calm down, Hermione, darling. First, hear us out," Perenelle said standing next to Hermione and smoothed down her hair. Hermione broke down at those words. The older woman gathered her fragile body and gently pushed into Harry's waiting arms.

"Your bodies are still adjusting to this new power. She had been your strength all these years, Harry. Now you need to be hers," Perenelle said placing a kiss on their foreheads. Harry looked at her and gave a slight nod.

Harry worried taking the wounded hand into his. He took out the shards that were still lodged in her hands and ran his fingers on her palm. She winced through the pain. Harry looked at the elderly couple and asked. "I don't have my wand. Could you heal her?"

"You won't need a wand, Harry," Nicholas Flamel said with a smile. "Trust me."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined her smooth blemish free hand in front of his eyes. To his shock, the blood started to seep back into her hand and skin started to mend itself. With a smile, he brought her healed hand to his lips and kissed it gingerly.

Harry's mind was a whirlwind. Hermione's sniffles slowly brought him back to the present. He placed his hand on her wet and warm cheek and brushed the tears. "We have faced many dangers, Hermione. This is nothing. This will pass," Harry murmured.

"But we were together in all of them. Not like this, where we have been wrenched apart and thrown into different worlds. I hated it. Every moment of it," she said slowly letting go of his embrace.

"Sweetheart, no gift comes without a responsibility. And to go to all those places and mend all those broken bonds was yours," Perenelle said with a chuckle.

"Broken Bonds?" Harry asked with a perplexed expression.

"Yes, Harry. When your bonding didn't happen at the right time, it had created a ripple effect throughout the entire Multiverse. You are not the only ones who were affected by that. All the other soul bonds have been disturbed," Nicholas said with a sad smile.

"So every other Harry and Hermione we met, are soulmates too?" Hermione asked with renewed interest.

"Yes my dear, they all are soulmates, but you are their crux, center, and certainty. Yours was the first bond that should have formed. Once you have established that relationship, they would have followed you," Perenelle continued.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said impersonating Ron for a minute, while Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why, indeed it is," Nicholas Flamel said. "Since your Soul Bond didn't form at the appropriate time, that created a Butterfly effect, affecting every other relationship out there."

"And you couldn't contact us until we have realized our own bond," Hermione said slowly catching onto the concept.

"And it was our responsibility to fix all of them," Harry finished following Hermione's lead.

"Precisely," Nicholas said with a smile. "We have been waiting for a long time."

"A very long time, sweethearts," Perenelle said as her eyes misted. "We understand Dumbledore was partially responsible for hindering the bond formation. He had his meaningless fears about Voldemort finding of your bond. We tried to explain that soul bond magic is powerful, but he was set in his own methods."

"Perenelle, there is no point in crying over the lost time," Nicholas Flamel gently chided. "But he confessed his mistake later on to Harry."

"Of course," Perenelle said. "What happened later, Harry? Why didn't you realize until this day, when you were about to pledge your life to other people? Why did it take so long?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, any plausible answer skipping their minds.

"Perenelle, it's not wise to dwell on past things. The paramount thing is that they are together here and everywhere else."

"But there were so many instances. When that Weasley boy ran away, we tried to push you together. You were everything to each other, but romantic. All you had to do, was to kiss," Perenelle said making Hermione's cheeks turn into red.

"We had so many things on our mind," Hermione mumbled.

"I know dearie, especially your mind," Perenelle smiled. "And you Harry, why did you have to wait until your wedding day, that too after we have shown the wonderful magical bond between your parents?"

"So you are behind those unexplained memories of my parents?" Harry asked in confusion. Now he understood why he kept on dreaming about his parents which were the main reason to visit them at Godric's Hollow that night.

"Yes, we had to interfere," Nicholas said. "Bonds are strong when you recognized them yourself. But it seemed you needed that little nudge that we happily gave and not to forget, we were running out of time."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry said scratching his neck. "What do you mean running out of time."

"The other bonds needed your help," Perenelle said with a grim expression.

"Did you really have to wrench us apart and throw in different directions? If you had us sat down and talked to us, we would have gladly agreed," Harry said trying to find the reason for their harsh approach.

"I'm sure that would've been a better approach. But our Hermione here would have needed planning and preparing. And we couldn't afford that much of time. We have already lost a few," Nicholas said with a grim expression.

Those words stung like a bee in their hearts. "Lost a few?" Harry asked.

"We have lost two pairs of soulmates," Perenelle said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"We didn't know. We didn't realize anything. Or else we would have acted sooner. We never want to destroy any bonds," Hermione said her voice whimpering.

"It's not your fault. They could be renewed in the next generation. That means you have an additional responsibility on your shoulders. Maybe you could a better job of a Guardian than us," Nicholas said. "Guardians are supposed to be the shadows of the sacred bond within you."

"So all those people in their worlds are bonded?" Harry asked.

"No, not all of them are bonded. But they are on that path. If you hadn't interfered at that time, they would have drifted apart," Nicholas Flamel explained.

"The little Hermione in the first world you've visited, wouldn't have stood up for Harry."

"Prince Harry wouldn't have obliged Hermione's request and thus in the process would've earned an unmitigated hatred from Hermione."

"And the trouble caused by the little photo scandal would have remained the same, if not for your intervention."

The Flamels spoke making Harry and Hermione revisit their recent adventures.

"When Hermione saved you from the werewolf and you destroyed him afterward, they both were set down on a new path."

"And don't you agree with us that if not for Hermione, the evil Bumblebee would've destroyed you."

"And the last dark world was the murkiest of all," Perenelle shuddered. "I can't even stand the thought of what would've happened if you hadn't visited that world."

Hermione pulled the older woman into a hug and Harry had to agree with them. It would have been a dire situation.

Unmitigated reticence followed their words. Hermione moved back to Harry and they sat huddled together. The Flamels took the opposite sofa looking at the current soulmates.

"What happens next?" Harry asked drawing everyone's attention.

"Our job is done here. It's time for us to leave," Nicholas said.

"Wait. We don't know anything about being soulmates. Are there any books? Where do we go for help?" Hermione asked her face contorted in worry. Harry couldn't but chuckle as her usual self, surfaced. He knew then they would be just fine.

"We are not going anywhere, darling. We are here, all the time," Perenelle said touching the place where her heart resided. The older woman looked around and spoke, "This was our home. We had to come here, one last time."

"We are not really here, right?" Harry questioned.

"Of course not. But you already know that" Nicholas Flamel teased with a fatherly affection.

"So the pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Your mind is the most magical place you'll ever visit. You can do anything you want and you can achieve anything you wish for," Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel replied. As Harry and Hermione watched the older couple's bodies transformed into blue twirling light. They melded together, danced around them and with a final caress, they vanished into Harry and Hermione, surrounding them in an ethereal glow and filling their hearts with warmth and contentment.

"That was something," Harry said with a sigh.

"It really was," Hermione said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Shall we?" Harry said offering his arm. Hermione smiled ardently and took his hand. As they closed their eyes, they knew where they would be going and they were ready to face anything they would encounter in their own world.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful response. Next, it's going to be back in their own world and the confrontation with the Weasleys.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed: Anderfail, Arnold DeVillena, , LeeArt, pawsrule, EntOfLife, Firesong23, mrfresh, Cheryl, sarcasmismygame, LuckyMascot,BrightSkywalker, KmyD

Anderfail: I checked out the Shadowwalker series by Lorien829, after receiving your review. A very similar premise and interesting storytelling. But I got the idea of this multiverse and their travels from a movie I recently watched, called Coherence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Hermione groaned in her sleep and her body stirred awake.

"Hermione," a gentle voice greeted her. "It's alright, wake up."

Her eyes refused to open. Her mind wandered to recollect where she was lying. Her Odyssey flashed in front of her eyes. "Harry," a whisper caressed her mind.

With a smile, she wrenched her eyes open to stare into the emerald green irises that guided her all along.

She was confused, now. What happened to Harry's eyes? When did they turn from bright green to baby blue? She lifted her fingers to caress his messy black hair. Instead, she was greeted with a mop of ginger locks. Then the realization hit her.

"Ron," she gasped as her fiancé swooped her into a massive hug.

"You gave us a bloody scare," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "But you're back with us."

But Hermione's brain didn't process a word, Ron said. Her heart started palpitating. Is this a new universe? No, she can't do it again. She didn't have the strength to face any more challenges. Her heart screamed for Harry.

"Breathe," a different comforting voice reached her ears. The same voice that soothed her all through their travels and held her grounded to him, called her. She relaxed, her eyes looking around frantically. "I'm right here, with you. Don't panic," Harry's voice repeated.

"Hermione, what are you looking for?" Ron asked stilling her face. She felt like her face was on fire at his touch. She pushed his hand away and tried to scoot away. A look of hurt passed on Ron's face as she flinched.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

Ron's tensed face relaxed, "He is fine, but still he's unconscious."

Hermione's eyes widened. She shot out of the bed and proceeded towards the door. But she didn't realize how weak her body was, until she stumbled to the floor.

"Hermione, calm down," Ron was on her side in the next instant. He covered her shoulders with his large arms and brought to her feet. "Harry's going to be fine."

"Herms, I'm fine," Harry's voice sounded again in her head. "You just stay where you are. I'll come to you."

But it didn't calm Hermione's mind. What happened to them? They were supposed to back in their own Universe. She looked around her. She recognized the crooked building immediately. She looked up at confused face of her fiancé and asked, "What happened?" Ron tried to guide her to the bed, but she remained adamant, "Tell me."

Ron sighed and slumped down on the floor beside her. "I don't know what happened. I got Ginny's Patronus. I was confused and I tried to find Harry at the Grimmauld Place. But he wasn't there. I rushed here to see both of you passed out near the pond."

Everything started to come together in Hermione's mind. Their travels were the only thing on her mind, until then. But the situation that led to their journey slowly started to surface. The perception of contentment that rushed through her heart when Harry Potter enveloped her into a soul searing kiss, the cold water that tickled her feet and the magnificent marquee. "Wedding," she gasped. "How long were we unconscious?"

"Two unbelievably long days. I was so worried," Ron said cupping her face with his palm. "Looking at you and Harry like that. No one understood what had happened. The healers said you were doing good, physically. But he couldn't reach you. You were just far far away. Same with Harry."

Hermione sighed and her posture relaxed. She then looked into the worried face of Ron. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, "Ron."

But what Ron did after that made her stomach churn. He slowly closed his eyes and started lowering his lips to hers. This wasn't a new thing. She had always enjoyed Ron's gentle kisses. But now it felt wrong. A pang of guilt hit her heart and she turned her face away. His lips fell on her cheek and Ron opened his eyes in confusion. Hermione bit her lip and refused to meet his confused gaze. Ron shook his head with a smile and lifted her into his arms, carrying to the bed.

She never felt so uncomfortable in Ron's presence. She was supposed to marry him and now she can't even stand his touch. She squirmed in his arms and looked at him. "I'm fine. You don't need to carry me."

"We don't want you to go fainting on me again," Ron said kissing her cheek as he gently placed on the bed. "Can I get you something to drink?" Ron asked with concern. She nodded with hesitation. "I'll be right back," he said pulling a thin sheet to cover her.

"Thanks," she said as Ron started moving to the door.

As soon as Ron was out of the door, Hermione closed her eyes on turned all her concentration on Harry. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"I'm in the next room," Harry's reply came in the next instant.

"Ron said you were unconscious."

"Yes. But that cannot stop me from reaching you."

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. "What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"You are safe, that's all that matters."

Something's definitely wrong. Why didn't he wake up yet? She had to go and see. She threw the sheet that was covering her and stepped out of the bed with a newfound strength. "Hang in there. I'm coming for you."

"No, Hermione," Harry's worried voice tried to stall her.

But Hermione was already half way to the door. Her knees started to buckle and she stumbled. Suddenly two arms enveloped her and she looked at her rescuer.

"Mum," she cried as Hermione met her mother's kind eyes.

"Hermione, darling," her mother held Hermione's shoulders and helped her stand straight. She hugged her tight and cried. "My baby, we were so worried. Come on, You shouldn't be out of the bed."

She looked at her mother's tear filled eyes hugged her tight. She drew back when she felt her mother's pats on her back. "I have to find Harry. He needs my help."

"You need to take rest, sweetheart. Ginny is with him," her mum explained.

Hermione blanched at her mum's words. How could she forget about Ginny? She was Harry's fiancé. Oh! Merlin, nobody here, knew about their bond. But the logical part of her brain sprung into action. First and foremost, Harry was her best friend and nobody could ever come between them.

"I need to go. Help me," she said with a finality in her tone, swinging her arm on her mother's shoulder. Jean Granger sighed and guided her to Ginny's room.

As she limped her way to Ginny's room, her thoughts remained fixed on Harry. "I'm coming, Harry, hold on," she tried to convey. But there was no answer from Harry. She hurried her steps as Ginny's room came into view. She pushed the door and was suddenly surrounded by a red blur. "Hermione. Thank Merlin. You're okay."

She groaned at the pressure and Ginny released her, "Ginny, where is he?"

Ginny's face fell and her eyes misted as she pointed to her bed. Hermione followed her gaze. Her feet moved towards the figure, that was lying peacefully on the bed. He looked the same. The black messy hair still crowded his forehead, hiding the hideous presence of the scar, his eyes remained closed hiding his emerald gaze and the lips that took her to the destinations impossible lay innocently closed.

"I've tried everything, Hermione. He's not waking up," Ginny stopped her as Hermione slumped down on the floor beside his bed. "We would've been bonded by this time. What's happening to him?" Ginny spoke with a whimper.

Hermione bit her lip and moved the hair out of his forehead.

"Herms," Harry's voice sounded in her mind. "You're here."

Hermione's hand moved to his neck and checked for his pulse. To her relief, it was normal. "Harry, come on," she whispered. Her glance turned to the door to see a group of people huddled over there. Ron and Molly had joined Ginny and her mother. Ron consoled Ginny, while Molly Weasley and Jean Granger watched with concerned eyes.

"Come on, wake up Harry. Come back to us," Hermione whispered.

"Herms, you don't want to strain yourself," Harry's voice warned her again.

"My wand?" she asked turning to Ron.

"We tried everything. Even the healers don't understand what's happening with both of you," Ron tried to explain.

Hermione took a deep breath and asked again, "Ron, my wand."

"Ron, get Hermione's wand," Molly's voice made Ron's feet move. "If Hermione could help, what more do we want? Right, Ginny?" Molly asked her daughter. "Hermione dear, how is Harry?"

"Hanging in there," Hermione murmured taking his left hand into hers to feel his delicate pulse.

Ginny rushed to him and flopped on the other side. "Harry, please. Come back to your love, come back to me."

Hermione gulped at the proximity Ginny was sitting to Harry. She chided herself for being childish. After all, Ginny was his fiancé. Clearly, the girl Harry was going to marry if he had not taken the plunge and kissed his soul mate. Hermione's mind was a whirlwind. She extended her hand to his chest and tried to feel his heartbeat. But with the blanket and his shirt on, everything felt so constricting.

She made an impatient huff and started pulling down his blankets. But Hermione didn't stop there. The light shirt he was wearing still felt obstructive and she started unbuttoning them. All the people gathered looked at her actions with an open mouth.

"Um, Herms," Harry's voice greeted her again. "Is it wise to undress me in front of my fiancé?"

Those words halted Hermione. She gave a timid look around her and stammered. "I need to get closer to his heart, to understand the variations in his heartbeat." She then noticed Ron, who was standing closer to her, with a dumbfounded expression. She gave a sheepish smile and turned her attention to the wand in his hand. "Oh, thank you, Ron," she said taking her wand. "I've missed you," she said running her hands on the wood, completely missing the puzzling expressions on everyone's faces.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked with a pointed look.

"Sorry. Everything just seems so baffling," she said darting her eyes to Harry's calm face. "Why aren't you coming back to us?" She groaned internally. She brought her wand to his heart and ran a few diagnostic spells. Everything was normal. She tried to bring him back to his consciousness using 'Rennervate', but it didn't work. She started to get restless. She began to fire random spells from her wand, hoping at least something would work. But all her efforts remained futile.

"I think I know what would work," Harry's voice nudged Hermione again.

Hermione chewed on her lip and looked around the room. She knew what Harry was talking about. The doubt started to creep up her mind from the second she entered the room. Her head bowed down in resignation. But in order to do, what must be done, she had a lot to explain. She met Ron's confused eyes and took his hand. "I need to tell you, something."

"Hermione, I'm sure. Whatever you say is very important. But don't you think we need to attend to Harry first. You both were attacked in a similar fashion. You came back to us, but Harry didn't," Ginny said stalling Hermione's words.

"Ginny," Molly admonished. "Go on, Hermione."

Hermione shot a gratifying look at the elder Weasley and met her mother's eyes, who smiled and gave a silent gesture to continue.

"We weren't attacked," Hermione started. "Not exactly."

"Herms, don't you take all the credit for our adventure," Harry's teasing voice met her.

"Don't you dare, joke about this Harry Potter. I'm really worried here," Hermione yelled in a frustrated voice.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked turning her face towards his.

"Harry," Hermione murmured.

"What do you mean, Harry. He is lying there, unconscious. How can you talk to him?" Ginny asked her voice died down to a whisper.

"Herms, I think we should do it together," Harry called her again.

"How do you propose to do that Harry, when you are hovering in some unknown worlds," Hermione said in impatient voice and her eyes roved to his face in concern.

"Hermione, dear. You don't seem yourself. The whole thing had taken a toll on you. Why don't you rest for some time and then we'll get back to Harry? Come on dear," Molly said coming forward.

Ron nodded his head with a pained expression, but Hermione's mother interfered. "Wait a minute. Hermione, what is it you are trying to tell? It may be the whole reason behind these unfortunate circumstances. And we can't afford to lose precious time."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at her mother's words. "Thank you, mum. Yes, something very significant happened."

"What is it, Hermione. Is it related to both you and Harry?" Molly asked.

"You are freaking us out, Hermione," Ginny said gripping Hermione's hand in a painful hold.

Ron pulled Hermione backward and stalled his mother and sister. "Give her a break. She's been in the same condition as Harry until now. She doesn't need the extra stress."

"Thanks, Ron. But I need to get this out of my chest," Hermione said giving an apologizing look to Molly and Ginny.

"Herms, you don't need to do it alone. It's our responsibility. Just kiss me and wake me up," Harry spoke urgently.

Hermione's palms got sweatier and her head started to swim. She began to feel the consciousness slip. She had to do it now before she passed out. All the explanations could wait. She stumbled to Harry's side and took his face into his hands.

She knew if she looked around, her resolve would break by all their expressions. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against Harry's.

A sharp gasp escaped from Harry and his eyes shot open.

"Harry," Hermione whispered and he gave a warm smile that melted her heart.

"Thank you," his voice made her racing heart calm down.

"Oh, you scared me," Hermione said swatting at his arm. "But you came back."

"Always," Harry said looking into her worried eyes.

"What's going on, dears?" Molly's stern voice pushed through their moment of bliss, bringing their attention to the world around them and the people within.

They turned to face their friends, fiancés, and family. Jean Granger was the only one with a knowing and tearful smile. Molly's face was as red as her hair, Ron looked as if he was smacked right in his head, and Ginny's whole body was shaking in a complete rage.

Harry took Hermione's hand into his and they both whispered, "We are soulmates."

* * *

A/N: My apologies to end at this point. All my thanks to all you wonderful people for the follows and favorites.

My special thanks to all those people who reviewed: Arnold DeVillena, Hedwig93, Cheryl, pawsrule, Margareitha Malfoy-Nott, Lese, desireejones99, Linda


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for this delayed update. I just wanted to get it right. I wouldn't be lying if I said there are almost ten discarded versions of this chapter on my disk.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

A stillness pervaded the room that nobody bothered to disrupt. Their joined hands stayed together, while Harry and Hermione's worried eyes wandered to the people they care the most.

"Say something," Hermione spoke unaware about the deadly pressure she's exerting on Harry's fingers.

Harry bit his lip trying to suppress the cry and groaned, "anything."

Hermione's mother was the first one who responded, "It's really a wonderful thing darling, but you might want to release Harry's hand."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," she said loosening her grip. She quickly took his hand into hers and gently brushed his knuckles, the little movements didn't miss by Ginny's eyes that were glowing red.

"It's nothing," Harry said shaking them off.

Mrs. Granger strode to them and enveloped the pair into a bone crushing hug. "We were so worried," she said pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "We didn't know what was happening to you. We lost you once and the thought of losing you again almost killed us."

"Mum, it's going to be okay," Hermione assured wiping the tears from her mother's eyes while Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'm not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. Trust me."

"Jean dear, I think we all might have misheard what the children were trying to say," Molly's voice interrupted the moment between the mother and her daughter.

"Oh! I have heard it loud and clear, Molly," Jean Granger said looking fondly at Harry and Hermione. "They aren't children anymore. They are soulmates."

A loud crash erupted at the door as Molly dropped the glass of water in her hands. "What kind of nonsense is this?" Her voice boomed, pulling everyone out of their stupor.

"Mum," Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and steadied her.

"It's anything but nonsense, Molly. In fact, it perfectly makes sense," Jean said. "I'm actually relieved they have realized this before the weddings happened," she said with a cautious glance at the Weasley siblings.

Ron cringed at her wording and shot a sharp look at Harry and Hermione, who remained in their positions on the bed. Ginny was shooting daggers with her eyes with her fists balled. Molly draped a hand on her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. "What's the meaning of this? What are you trying to tell us?"

"Molly, I understand. It's quite distressing to all of us. But it's not our place to ask or say anything," Jean Granger said, moving closer to the Weasley matriarch. "It's up to them now."

"What about the weddings, vows, and promises?" Molly stammered.

"I think this is above all of that. It is about their lives," Jean Granger said with a kind smile at the pair seated on the bed. She gave an encouraging nod and slipped out of the door, leaving it open for Molly to follow her.

"This is outrageous," Molly's hysterical cry shook the room once again.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione started to say, but Ginny's glare stopped them.

"Mum, go," Ginny said with a stern voice shrugging off her mother's grip on her. She took hold of Ron's hand and moved closer to the bed. "She is right. It is now up to us. We have to deal with it."

Molly's incoherent pleas went unheard. With a huff and an angry glare towards the people on the bed she exited the room, leaving the four to face the future.

"You told me she was like your sister," Ron was the first one to crack.

"Excuse me, a sister?" Hermione spoke. "Whoever gave you that idea?"

"Your so-called, Soulmate," Ron spat.

"Hang on, when did this happen?" Hermione asked placing her hands on her hips.

Harry remained oblivious to the argument that was brewing between his best friends and had locked eyes with Ginny, who was observing the whole scene with a cold and calculated eye.

"During our Horcrux hunt," Ron said stepping closer. "When I rescued him from the lake and destroyed the locket."

"Oh!" Hermione bit her lip and cast a glance at Harry. "I didn't know that."

Harry felt Hermione's sudden hesitation through their link and withdrew his gaze from Ginny and glanced at Ron, "We were really not ourselves, during that time." Harry murmured. "There were so many things going on and I was glad to have you back. But I cannot recollect why I specifically said she was like my sister. The Horcrux affected us in many ways. The whole thing is just foggy. But if you ask me now, I would say she was always family to me, but not a sister."

"Then why did you propose to me?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Ginny," Hermione started.

"I believe I'm talking to Harry Potter," Ginny's sharp voice was like a slap to Hermione's face. "Or does your soulmate need you to carry on his side of conversations too."

"Don't talk to her like that," Ron was on Hermione's side. "I'm sure it wasn't Hermione's fault."

"Ginny, Ron's are right. It's entirely my fault. Not Hermione's in any sense," Harry said in a decisive tone. "This is something, which I should've done a long time ago."

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath and her lip quivered as the corners of her eyes crinkled. "Since when?"

"Since the war. Dumbledore told me."

"This is ridiculous. You can't become soulmates, just because someone told you," Ron dismissed. "And you love Ginny, not Hermione. And Hermione loves me." Ron suddenly stopped and scratched his head. "Even though I can't remember how we started our relationship, I know I'm supposed to love Hermione."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "Come to think of it, I don't remember either," she said biting her lip.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Ron and Hermione's slowly shook his head and spoke, "You're right. I haven't decided to do this based on someone's word and hurting any of you is the last thing on my mind. I'm the only one to blame."

"No Harry. It's not your fault. Your happiness was always the last thing on your mind. You wouldn't hurt Ginny or any one for that matter," Hermione tried to console.

"That's bloody likely, isn't it? How do you explain all this? He disappears with you on his wedding day and turns up after two days claiming, you are soulmates," Ron burst out again.

"Why are you singling him out Ron? You should be angry with both of us. You speak like we eloped and went on our honeymoon. Newsflash, Ron. We were taken and we had to fight battles to get back here," Hermione was fuming.

Ginny's eyes widened at that, and her gaze traveled back and forth between the bonded soulmates. Sensing Ginny's reaction Harry stopped her. "Wait, Hermione. We are not going to say anything until you start believing us. But you can be sure that we didn't ride off into the sunset looking forward to a happily ever after."

Ron scoffed at his words. "Yes, nothing is easy for famous Harry Potter. All he faces is trouble, but somehow he wins in the end."

Hermione had enough, a wave of exhaustion consumed her and she dropped to the ground, stalling all the arguments. "That's enough Ron. Of all the people, I thought you would be the first one to understand." Ron was on her side, catching her flailing body. "It's not Harry's fault or mine. It was our responsibility."

Harry's heart overwhelmed looking at Hermione's helplessness. He gathered the remains of his strength into his legs and tried to walk towards her.

"Not so fast," Ginny's hand shot up and stopped him. "Don't you go and disturb their moment. You owe my brother at least that."

"Ginny, listen to me," Harry's eyes still remained on Ron and Hermione.

"Can't you even take your eyes off her?"

"Ginny, it's not like that. Hermione's exhausted for Merlin's sake. Before everything else, she's my best friend and I'm always concerned about her," Harry yelled as his own strain was doing a number on him.

"Is that it, just a friend?" Ginny asked folding her hands. "Your actions say otherwise, Potter." Her eyes trailed to Hermione's wand that lay forgotten on the bed. "Let's see, then. Accio wand," she said deftly catching the wand that flew into her hands.

Harry went rigid and he tried to move in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny! Put the wand away," Ron said impatiently from the floor. "This is not how we solve our problems. Believe me, you gain nothing from this anger. I have had a lot of experience with that. You don't realize how much can be lost in that," he said meeting Harry's eye. "I trust them. At least we should give them a chance to explain."

Harry didn't move from his place. A queasy feeling started to settle in his mind. He met Hermione's worried glance as she called out to him through their link.

"Pathetic," Ginny said shaking her head. "I should have known. You've always been weak. Had I found a stronger one in your place, everything would have settled by now," she said twirling her wand between her fingers. Ginny turned her wand at Hermione hissing something incoherent and a green light escaped from her wand.

"NO," Harry screamed as his heart almost stopped, extending his hands in a forward motion imagining the most powerful shield around Hermione and Ron. He opened his eyes and to his relief, there indeed was a shield around them, but his best friend lay motionless.

"What did you do?" Hermione cried out clutching Ron's limp body. "You've gone mad. Why're you killing your own brother?"

"Check his pulse, Herms," Harry's voice sounded in Hermione's head.

Hermione hurriedly looked for his pulse and let out a relieved sigh. "He's fine. Your spell stopped the intensity of the curse," she whispered brushing Ron's hair. "You're going crazy, you mad woman. He's your brother for God's sake."

"A lousy brother. If he did his job properly, this day wouldn't have come," she said in a cold tone. Without giving them a reprieve, Ginny shouted again, "Incarcerous."

Two powerful jets of rope shot through her wand hitting Harry and Hermione with an incredible force, making them topple on the floor with loud thuds.

"There, it's better now," Ginny said summoning a chair for herself and got comfortable sneering at the struggling pair on the floor. "Let's begin."

Harry's mind was swirling in thoughts. He reached out to Hermione through their link but she was in a similar state. She gave him an assuring nod, trying to summon their accumulated magic and break out from the bonds.

"Your soulmate magic won't work when you are this tired. And Harry here used the remnants of it create the shield. So stop it, now. You're as fragile as a normal human," Ginny said poking Hermione's cheek with her big toe. Hermione thrashed and snapping at Ginny but Harry remained stoic. There was something terribly wrong. Ginny's gaze found Harry's and asked, "Let's talk about your journey?"

"What kind of madness is this Ginny. Snap out of it," Hermione cried out looking at the pale face of Ron. "Let us out, this instant."

But Harry stayed quiet, gauging Ginny's movements. He narrowed his eyes at his Fiancé, "We never mentioned anything about Journey. And Ginny would never attack her brother. Who are you?"

"Harry, she's Ginny for Godric's sake?" Hermione's words echoed in Harry's mind. He looked at her and quietly shook his head.

Hermione's eyes widened as a cackling laughter surrounded the room. "I thought the brightest witch of her age would catch on. But surely, I was mistaken."

Harry and Hermione tried to drag themselves in front of Ron's unmoving form, shielding him.

"Oh, look at you. You poor things, trying to save a friend. I couldn't care less about him," Ginny said in a malicious tone. Training her wand on Harry this time she hissed, "Now about that journey? How many did you meet?"

Harry remained undeterred but Hermione's anxiety was clear on her face, as she spoke in a terrified voice. "What happened to Ginny? What did you do with her?"

The person in front of them, looked down her own body, "Pretty little thing, isn't she? I thought that would keep your interest and make you ignore the bond you had with your soulmate. I confounded an Oaf her brother to take care of that mud blood," she sneered at Ron.

Harry and Hermione met each other's gaze. "How can we get out of here?" Hermione whispered through their connection trying to forget the insulting word that came from the impersonator.

"No, we have to first find out who exactly that is?" Harry interjected. "She sounds very dangerous."

"How sweet, you're talking through your connection. It's amazing isn't it?" the impersonator spoke. Her gaze wandered and to Harry and Hermione's surprise, a tear trickled down her cheek. "I used to have it. It was the most beautiful emotion. I can still feel its tingle in my veins."

"You're a soulmate," Harry asked with a pointed glare.

"Yes. I was a soulmate," she screamed making the windows rattle. "Until you destroyed my bond, my life," her lip quivered, "my mate."

With a large growl, she jumped at them holding their necks. Harry and Hermione tried to wiggle out of her grip, but she was unrelenting.

Digging her wand into Hermione's heart, she yelled, "Captis Anima Vinculum."

Panic invading their minds, they barely noticed the rumbling sound permeating the room. As the red whirlwind started whirring around them they cried out in pain. Hermione screamed loudly, her eyes rolling into her head. Seeing that, Harry gathered all his strength and kicked hard in the impersonator's stomach. But all their efforts turned futile as the violence consumed them. The ruthless familiarity of spinning in a whirlpool surrounded them and Harry shut his eyes at its intensity. He tried unsuccessfully reaching towards Hermione and felt a faint link. They both held on to that feeble connection waiting for it to come to a stop.

The grip on them loosened, after what seemed like an eternity. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and snapped her eyes open.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in despair as their hearts sank into their stomachs. They were back in the wormhole. But instead of the serene blue one, this time they were floating amidst a violent red one.

"It's just like he said," a new but a bone chillingly familiar voice mused around them.

"You," Harry cried. "You were dead."

Shivers ran down Hermione's spine at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange. She cackled and surrounded them like a dark wave. The slur that was etched into her hand clawed at her skin.

"I needed a soulbond's strength to come here," Bellatrix hissed. "That Weasley bitch turned me into this wraith. She'll pay dearly for it with her precious daughter's life."

"What did you do with Ginny?" Hermione yelled.

But an unimaginable force hit Hermione violently and she groaned in pain. "Shut your mouth, mud blood. Ah! It feels so good to say that word again. I can feel the strength return to me." But before Bellatrix could say anything Hermione hit her with an enormous force making Bellatrix collapse into the column of the wormhole.

Harry proudly walked to Hermione and draped his arm around her, watching Bellatrix swirl in between the columns shrieking wildly. As she was spit into to insides of the column he asked coolly, "Who is he, you're talking about?" Harry asked at the hideous sight of Bellatrix's twisted face.

"My lord," she spat at Harry.

"Voldemort?" Harry said in a whisper turning to Hermione. "How is it possible?"

"My great Lord can do anything. He can rise from death, he can break existing bonds taking the energy from them, and he can destroy you into nothingness."

The conversation from their guardians kicked in Hermione's head. "The two bonds we lost."

"You didn't lose. He took that soul bond power from them and came back to life. He knew magic, the beautiful dark magic that can do anything. That can traverse multitudes of this Universe and get him what he wanted. That's how he regained his life. With your blood, he connected to the bonds everywhere in the Universe and sucked in their power," Bellatrix laughed in pride. "And made me his mate."

"It's impossible. He didn't know about our soul bond," Hermione said with an incredulous expression.

"Poor mud blood," Bellatrix tutted. "He knew everything. Why do you think he went to kill a little boy back then? He knows the power of a soulbond. With that, he could control all the Multiverse. If his mud blood mother hadn't interfered, he would have been a true master of everything."

Harry and Hermione started to understand the sickness of Voldemort, hasn't left them yet.

"But no matter. He's still in me," Bellatrix mused like a delirious person. "He left his own piece of soul in me. And I can bring him back."

"A Horcrux?" Harry prodded Hermione. She stared mutely at the atrocity in front of them. That was the reason, she didn't die and remained wavering in this world like a Wraith.

"I made a promise to my Lord that I'll bring him back. If I could've stopped you for another day your wedding to that Weasley bint would have happened and your bond with this mud blood would've been destroyed for eternity," Bellatrix kept cackling.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll destroy her. Our magic is pure and powerful. She'll be scorned," Hermione assured him.

"I can hear everything you say," Bellatrix whispered. "This is your bond," she said pointing to the wormhole. "Now I just need to take everything from this and give it to my lord."

"Enough," Harry yelled. "Voldemort died and along with him your sanity too. If you think you can take this pure raw energy and sustain, you're wrong. The sanctity of this magic will consume you."

"You'll be obliterated by this," Hermione chorused taking Harry's hand.

"Do you think my lord wouldn't have thought that? You keep on forgetting, he's the most powerful wizard ever born. He taught me everything to take your bond. He warned me to do everything quietly and gradually. That's why I had to take that blood traitor's daughter's body and try to marry you," Bellatrix shuddered. "Once your bond is mine, every other would follow." She sighed visibly. "But you left me no choice. I'll drain yours first and others will follow automatically. Look at you all weak, exhausted, and alone. It'll be just a matter of seconds before my Lord will rise again."

"You're a fool to think they are weak," a serene warmth surrounded Harry and Hermione. "You're are an idiot to think they are alone," a chorus of voices echoed around them. Their hearts soared high knowing to whom the chorus belonged. Their mirror images stood behind them gleaming in a brilliant blue light.

Bellatrix eyes widened in awe. "It's magical," she whispered. Her stare narrowed and she exclaimed between maniacal laughter. "You've made it easier for me. I can destroy all of you at the same time and take all the power."

A snort sounded behind Harry catching Bellatrix attention, "No offense, woman. But did you think you can fight all of us and survive? You're delusional," the Harry dressed in muggle clothes said with an eye roll.

"Truer words were never spoken," the prince agreed.

"The woman looks mean," the little Harry glared with a pout. "I don't like her."

"Me neither, mate. What do you think we should do with her?" the Harry who defeated a werewolf chimed.

"Well, there is nothing else we could do but destroy her," the Harry who was manipulated all his life by an evil person said with conviction.

"It's your decision. You are our core strength and we'll follow your lead," the Harry who ended his war with his own dark Hermione said with a bow.

"Did you see Bellatrix, we are not alone," Hermione said gesturing to their counterparts who have joined them.

"Did you know why Voldemort said the bond shouldn't have formed?" Bellatrix stared at them with wide eyes and they saw the beginnings of fear in them. "Once the soul bond is sealed, it cannot be broken."

"I pity you," the Hermione who suffered in pain being an enemy to her own soulmate, came forward and spoke.

"You can never understand the bond and how pure and powerful it is," the Hermione who saved her mate from a terrible fate from an evil manipulator joined the voice.

"How can she understand? They stole the precious power," the girl who was intelligent enough to create a silver screen to protect herself and her mate sneered at the frightened Bellatrix.

"What would've happened, if their kiss happened a day later," the Hermione who was a victim of a photo scandal said taking her mate's hand.

"There is so much, malignity in her," the girl who fought for the life of Sphinx spoke moving closer to her prince.

"The mean woman wants to hurt us," the little Hermione said her eyes filling up with tears.

Harry and Hermione bent down and picked up their tiniest counter parts. "No one can to hurt you, anymore," Harry said hugging the four-year-old Hermione. "You will always be safe," he said pressing a kiss to her glowing blue form.

"Enough of this," Bellatrix screamed. "No one can stop me from taking your power. Captis Anima Vinculum," her maniacal scream pierced the violence of the thrumming Wormhole.

The toddlers hugged Harry and Hermione tightly looking at the red light that started towards them like a strangling vine.

But the vine never reached them. As soon as it touched the blue sphere of power surrounding them, it vanished.

"What's happening? It should work. My lord said this is definitely going to work," Bellatrix said shuddering. "No, you should be destroyed. You shouldn't be let live. This is my lord's place. He should be the leader of everything across the multiverse." She started springing various spells with her bare hands at them.

"How is she able to use spells here? She doesn't have a wand?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know what kind of twisted dark magic Voldemort used on her to make her his soulmate," Hermione chimed holding toddler Harry tightly.

"Don't waste time. Destroy her for the benefit of the world and not to forget your own sanities," voices of Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel probed them. "As a guardian, it is our duty to guide you. All of you are brought here together to demonstrate to everyone to show what happens to those, who try to tamper with a soul bond. Do it."

"Do you hear them too?" Harry asked reaching out to their counter parts.

"Clear as a bell," they assured. "You should follow our soul guardians. After all, they are the ones who brought us here."

Harry felt the surge of power and he turned to Hermione. There she stood with an exhausted expression slowly giving her assurance. His lip quivered, looking at his friend, his soulmate, and his everything as she extended her own energy into their bond. He understood the responsibility the bond placed on them. They are the initiators, the core and the string that tied everything together.

He schooled his mind and looked at Bellatrix, who was revolving around the blue sphere that was obstructing her, firing mad spells everywhere.

"Voldemort never knew the meaning of a mate. One person for whom you would leave everything, you wouldn't care about your own life, and that one person you wouldn't hesitate to kill for. You may have thought he is your mate, Bellatrix, but you were nothing but a slave to Voldemort. I'm so sorry for you." He extended his hands forward ensconcing all the power emanating from everyone and directed it towards her.

There was blinding light when the blue strength of their power hit her. They expected a big explosion, but it didn't happen. The blinding light just went into her, making her still. Right in front of their eyes, it permeated into her body. Waves of red violent waves escaped from her. With each and every wave that escaped, her form wracked, until finally nothing but dust remained.

The toddlers' eyes were shut and they shivered in Harry and Hermione's grip. "Shh, it's over. The evil lady's gone," Hermione said patting little Harry's back.

"Yes, for good," Harry said placing a kiss on little Hermione's head. He then turned towards all their counterparts. The corners of his eyes crinkled and looking at all of them. For the first time, he felt free. Even after Voldemort's death, there was a gaping hole in his heart that never seemed to be filled. But here he stood amidst all of them, who have fought their own struggles, but remained one in this fight against evil.

"We did great, today. But she's not the first one to threaten us and she won't be the last one. This bond is our strength and also our responsibility." There were assuring nods all around as they slowly understood their implications. "There are no weak links in us. Each and every one here is equally responsible for the power from our bond. Either magical or muggle all of us are equal."

"We should never anyone behind. We are in this together and we should always reach out to others who are still naïve and young," Hermione joined Harry.

With nods of approval and hugs of love shared around, the blue forms started to disappear finally leaving Harry and Hermione.

"Here we are," Hermione said hugging Harry now looking calmly at the red whirlpool, that was slowly turning into blue. "Just how we started this journey."

"Just us," Harry said placing a kiss on her temple. "Are you worried?"

"Strangely, no," Hermione said looking at him.

"Me too. Everything seems so vivid now. There is no mist covering my senses. I know what I want, why I want and I have no guilt in admitting that," he said brushing his lips against hers. "Ready?" Hermione nodded closing her eyes, happily accepting the whirl that would take them back to their world.

* * *

"They are waking up," a hurried voice tugged them back to their own world.

As soon as their eyelids fluttered open, they both were engulfed by a very familiar hug. "That was a barking mad thing to do. What were you thinking?"

Harry smiled and hugged his friends. "Ron, we're okay mate. How long were we out this time?"

"A day. We were so worried."

"Ron. Don't worry," Hermione chimed slowly drawing herself back. Her brow furrowed and whispered, "How's Ginny?"

"Hermione," a weak voice sounded and Harry and Hermione snapped their heads to look beyond Ron.

There she was, standing with the support of her mother. She looked pale and weak, but there was no malicious gleam in her eyes like before. "Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered.

"No Mr. Potter," she smiled wryly. "I won't let you take the blame for that mad woman's action."

"You know?" Hermione asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I always knew, but she never let me come out," Ginny slowly limped towards Harry. She sat down beside him and took his hand into hers. "I always wanted to tell you. I could hear her thoughts and her plans, but she never let me. I felt freedom for the first time since the war as soon as she left my body."

"Ginny," Harry sighed and lightly squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault."

Harry looked past her and saw everyone in the room. Hermione was nestled close to him on the same bed as before, with Ron on her side. Weasleys and Grangers gathered in the room, were looking at them with concerned glances.

He took hold of Hermione's hand and said to the people who were waiting for them. "It's going to be okay. She's destroyed." By the expressions on their faces, he understood Ginny told them everything.

There were a plethora of incoherent statements as they were bombarded by various questions. Seeing Hermione lay her head on Harry's shoulder in exhaustion Ron spoke up, "That's enough, everyone. They need rest," he said shooing everyone out of the room.

Molly met Harry and Hermione's eyes and gave a tearful nod, showing them her acceptance and forgiveness.

Contentment shone in Grangers' faces as they bid their farewell to their daughter and her soulmate.

Ron finally came to Ginny and scooped her up. Harry met his eye and tried to say something. But Ron quickly shook his head and whispered, "I don't understand. But all those things can wait. But let me tell you something, I don't feel that that compulsion anymore. I sure love Hermione, but I also realize the fact that you belong to each other." With a nod Ron slipped out of the door, leaving his friends to wonder when he had grown up to this wonderful understanding person.

"I really don't know how to gauge Ron's reaction but I guess that can wait?"

"Yes," Harry said looking at her closed eyes.

"So, we are soulmates," she said catching his stare, as she opened her eyes. "How about that?"

"Apart from the responsibilities, I can't wait to explore the benefits of it," Harry said moving his finger to brush her lip.

"You can wait if you want, but I think I can start my own exploration, right away," she said catching his lips with hers.

Before the bliss from their kiss awakened other dormant areas, Harry's mind reeled to the moment where he took a chance and took a step towards his happiness. A tiny shudder passed through his nerves thinking what would've happened if he hadn't taken that step.

Hermione gently broke the kiss and gazed into his emerald irises. "You did the right thing, Harry. All's well now."

Harry sighed happily, and hugged her tightly and spoke, "All is well."

* * *

A/N: That's it, folks, the last chapter. This was the conclusion I had in my mind when I started this story. But it doesn't mean it is the end. Even though I'm marking this as complete, I intend to add little snippets of their life after this chapter, like new adventures, new enemies, probably a wedding, whenever I can. Thank you so much for the support and love you've given this effort.


End file.
